Bestfriends Forever
by JustAnotherGirl1998
Summary: Friends since childhood, now in their teens they realise that they have feelings for eachother. Will they choose to hide those feelings, or shall they embrace them.  starts from childhood, then teenhood  ratings may change once i get into the older part.
1. prologe and chapter one

He is my best friend. We've been friends longer than I can remember. Like, since we were 4 or 5. We have never had any of those stupid little fights. That is beneath even us. Chad is everything I could have asked for a friend. He is: sweet, caring. And plain nice. Whenever I am said, he is sad. Whenever I am happy, he is happy. This is who he is. He is very energetic. And, don't tell him I said this but I think I have a little crush on him. Shhh.

"Sonny, are you almost ready for school? Seriously how long does is really take a girl to get ready? Wow. You know I'm kidding right? I would wait longer than you could imagine for you. I will always wait for you." Chad said, coming into my room. And, I think he has a crush on me too. But not the point. We are, and always will be best friends forever.

Chapter 1

Sorry for the time change, it is 10 years earlier.

When I was 5, I moved into this house. It was quite big. I didn't know if I would have anyone to play with: since I am new to the city. I hoped that there was someone who lived next door, who had a kid, the same age as me. That would be totally awesome. My dad, opened the car door, where I was sitting.

"Darling, this is our new home. There is lots of room for you to play in. Come one I will show you your room. I have a feeling you will like it." He lead me into the house. We went up the stairs. Wow, there were a lot of stairs. I swear it took us like 5 minutes to just get up those things! Anyways, I'm getting a little bit off track here.

We got upstairs, he took me into this room, full of color. Seriously, every wall there was a different color, and there were a lot of walls in my new room. The colors where: orange, green, hot pink, blue, and purple. My room was like totally awesome! I had all the toys I could think of. The bestest bed ever! It was a nice pink, blue, orange, green and so on color bed. Every kid would dream of a bed like that.

The door bell rang, since my parents were in there room, talking I decided to go and open the door. It took me a while to get down there, but when I finally did get down the stairs, I opened the door.

"Hello," I greeted the woman, man and younger child standing in front of me. The child was I'd say the same age as me. Which was awesome.

"Hello," the woman greeted. "My name is, Michelle, this is Ryan, and this is our son, Chad. Are your parents here?" I looked at Chad. He smiled at me, I smiled back.

"Yeah, they are in their room, one second I will get them for you." I said politely. "If you want you may come in."

Michelle smiled, as her and her family entered my new home. A ran up a couple stairs, than yelled, "Mom, Dad you have company!"

I came back down stairs. "Chad, do you want to see my room? It is totally awesome. Well that is my opinion, maybe you will have a different opinion." He looked at his parents, they had encouraging smiles. Me and Chad, ran up the stairs. Chad beat me, probably because I have went up them more times than he has, but that is no difference.

I lead him to my room. When we entered it, his mouth fell open. I started to giggle. "And, with that reaction I think you like my new room." His response was funny.

"Ya! This room is totally awesome. Like, look at all the color's, and the bed. That is not a girl bed, that is a awesome bed. I will trade rooms with you. For nothing. I will move into your room, and you can move into mine. Equal trade." He kept on rambling about how awesome my room was, but I didn't blame him, it was totally awesome.

"No, I like my room too much to give it up. Sorry, though. So, do you wanna play with my toys or something. I have guy toys, like trucks and stuff. It would be fun." I urged him. We both sat down on the floor and started to play with the toys. We were having the time of our lives, until his parents came up to my room.

"Sorry, kids but it is time to go, Chad. Say goodbye to Sonny, before you leave. We will be downstairs waiting for you. And, Sonny nice meeting you, if you ever want to come over, or something, just come to our door, and knock. We will let you come in. Have a good day." Michelle went back downstairs, and started waiting for Chad. I really liked playing with him today. It was fun. I wasn't used to having someone to play with, I was a only child so I had no one to play with ever. And neither did Chad. It was kinda saddening sometimes. But apparently we got through it, since we are still here today.

That night I went to sleep. I couldn't sleep, which sucked. I always sleep, why couldn't I sleep today? Seriously! But I had to go to sleep. Tomorrow was my first day of kindergarten. And Nick was in my school, it was going to be awesome. He was my first friend, and I would have a friend before going into school, which was totally awesome. I say awesome a lot don't I? Haha.

The next morning, my mom came into my room, "Sonny, time to wake up. It is your very first day of school. Now, I cant drive you to school this morning, but Michelle is going to take you to school, with Chad. As I understand you guys have become very good friends so far." My mother smirked. I looked at her confused. "Just get ready. Something warm, you can wear your new skirt with tights, and a shirt. A warm shirt. Something that will keep you warm." My mother closed my door on her way out. A ripped through my dresser looking for my skirt and tights. A found them, then I found a cute shirt. I came out of my room, and my mom caught me, and ran down the stairs with me. I loved it when she did that, it was so much fun.

"Wow, my girl looks so grown up. She is off to her first day of school. You are such a big girl. Quickly eat, before Michelle and Chad leave without you. That would suck." My mother smiled. I climbed up onto a chair, and started eating my cereal.

After I was done eating my cereal, I gave my mom a hug and a kiss, and went over to Michelle and Chad, who were standing beside their car.

"Hello, Sonny. How was your evening?" Michelle asked, opening the door for me and Chad to climb into the car.

"Good, how was yours? Hi, Chad, how are you today?" I smiled, looking at Chad. He smiled at me, I smiled back.

"Hi, Sonny. I am doing good. How are you doing?" Chad asked. He seemed smart for a 5 year old. He was my best friend. And he always would be.

"I am doing good. Do you know what the school is like? It is fun, boring?" I asked, putting on my seat belt, before Michelle started driving.

A little while later, Michelle dropped us off at school. My first day of school, that was a scary thought. Me and Chad took hands, and walked through the doors of the school. We found our class, and sat together at a table. No one else sat with us, which wasn't a bad thing, we just talked together, which is what we wanted to do. So, all was well.

The teacher came to the front of the class. "Hello, kids, my name is Mrs. Celine, I am your teacher. Now, I want someone to come up here and tells us about yourself. We will start with Sonny. Than Chad. Come on." She said, nicely. I walked up to the front of the room. Everyone was starring at me, I was getting kinda scared.

"Um, Hi. My name is Sonny Monroe. I love playing with toys, and I love playing outside. I have a best friend, Chad Cooper. And, ya. Bye." I said, going back to my seat. Chad went up.

"Hi, I am Chad Dylan Cooper. CDC! That is my nick name now. Haha. Anyways, I love playing with toys, with my best friend, and I love going outside for walks. I love watching TV. And, just saying but I have an awesome life now, with my best friend Sonny." Chad went to sit beside Sonny again.

Everyone else introduced themselves. Sonny and Chad, actually made a couple new friends. Which was awesome.

Now the school day was over. Sonny an Chad enjoyed their first day of school. They had so much fun!


	2. Anniversry Of My Parents Death

Sonny and Chad waited outside for Michelle to pick them up. They waited outside of the school. A couple girls came up (in their class). They waved. Sonny and Chad walked up to them.

"Hey, Sally, Amy. Are you waiting for your mother too?" I asked, trying to make conversation. I smiled, as the other girls smiled back.

"Ya, we are going over to each others house today for a play-date. My mom is picking us up. We are gonna have fun! So, who is picking you guys up?" Sally asked.

"Chad's mom Michelle. My Mom couldn't drive me because she had to go to work, early. She works at the hospital. I'm not even sure that is what she needed to do, so Chad's mom told me I could get a ride with her." I explained.

"Oh, well sometime the four of us should have a play-date. You guys would be cool to be friends with. Lets sit together at lunch tomorrow!" Sally encouraged.

"Yeah. And, I will ask my mom tomorrow, if we could have a play-date tomorrow, that would be fun. Chad are you going to ask your mom, when she comes?" I asked, Chad.

"Yeah." Chad said. Sally and Amy walked away after a little bit more talking. Michelle drove up, in front of the school.

I ran into my house, to see if my mom was back. No one was home. Michelle ran after me, she grabbed me and took me into her house, with Chad. "Why are you taking me into your house? Where is my mom? Where is my dad?"

Michelle didn't answer any of my questions. I was starting to get worried. I started to cry. "Aunty Michelle, where is my mom, and dad?" Michelle sighed. She put me down on the couch. Chad ran up to us.

"What is going on here? Sonny is everything ok? Mom, why is Sonny here?" Chad asked, not taking any breaths while talking. Michelle sighed, once again.

"Sonny, I cant tell you anything, I am sorry. But your gonna sleepover here tonight. Ok? I will go get your clothes for tomorrow. Your mom and dad already told me what to get you, to where. I will be right back, you guys go and play or something. I will get your clothes, then make dinner, ok?" Michelle asked, starting to walk out the door. Me and Chad said nothing, we just looked into each other's eyes.

Me and Chad raced each other into his room. When we got his room, we started to play with the toys. I sighed. Chad looked up to me. "Is everything ok?" He asked.

"I don't know. I want to know why I'm sleeping over. I want to know why my mom and dad aren't home. Why I cant go into my house. Everything is just so confusing." I told him, truthfully.

"Well, Sonny I wish I could answer the questions for you, but I cant. I have no idea, but whatever it is we will get through it." Chad said soothingly.

"Thank you." I said, smiling.

Michelle came back into the house, after a couple minutes. She came into Chad's room. "Here, Sonny here is your clothes." She smiled, handing me my clothes for tomorrow.

"Why am I staying here? Why aren't my parents home? Why cant I go into my house? Aunty Michelle, everything is so confusing. Why wont you tell me anything?" I asked, running to her, and giving her a big hug. She hugged me back.

"Honey, I wish I could tell you, but I cant. If your parents, tell me I can tell you, than I will. But not until, I am very sorry honey." She smiled, hugging me.

I started to cry. Michelle started to stroke my hair. Chad just watched in the sidelines. Himself starting to cry.

A little while later Michelle called me and Chad, and told us it was time for dinner. Me and Chad, raced down the stairs, we got to the kitchen. Michelle looked different. She looked, sad. As if. Like what would she be sad about?

"Aunty Michelle, is everything ok?" I asked, sitting down at the table, beside Chad. Before we got called to dinner, Chad explained to me everything that we had to do before we eat. And of course we had to have manners.

"Yeah, darling, everything is fine. Go wash your hands." she said, sternly.

"We already washed our hands, though." I protested.

"Don't talk back! When I say to do something you do it. And, you don't say no, or tell me that you already did it. That is unacceptable. Now go wash your hands before I get even more mad!" Michelle yelled. I started to cry, and I ran upstairs, to Chad's room. Chad ran after me, not taking any time to be angry at his mom for yelling at his best friend.

"Sonny, is everything ok? You didn't seem that happy at dinner." Chad said, running towards me.

"Your mom, just yelled at me. I never thought she would yell at me. I am not even her daughter. It made me so sad. Can I just be left alone, for at least a minute?" I asked, him continuing to cry. He came closer, he started to hug me. I cried even harder.

"She would never do that to someone who isn't her daughter, if there wasn't a reason. She is probably mad, or sad. Ok? In a couple minutes she will tell you she's sorry, and it will all go back to normal." Chad explained. I nodded.

Michelle came upstairs, she peeked her head into the bedroom. She was almost crying. I looked up, as did Chad. He ran over to his mom. "What's wrong, mom?" He asked, hugging her.

"Can I talk to Sonny for a moment, please Chad? I have something very important to tell her." Michelle asked, hugging her son back. Chad left the bedroom, only wishing he knew what was going on.

Michelle walked over to me, I was sitting on the bed. "Is everything ok, Aunty Michelle?" I asked, not feeling too good, right now.

"I have some bad news." Michelle started. "Your parents where on their way home from work (the hospital) when they got hit by another car. It….. Killed them instantly. I am sorry. They are at the hospital. I just got the call….." Michelle hugged me.

I started to cry. "They're gone?" Was all I could say. Michelle hugged me tighter. Chad came into his room, also crying himself.

"I'm sorry, Sonny." He came over to me, and hugged me, along with his mother. They were such nice people.

Later that evening, me and Chad were playing with toys. I was trying to forget the fact that I didn't have any parents anymore, but sadly it wasn't working. Michelle came into our room. "Time for bed you guys. I will get a sleeping bag, for both of you. It isn't fair that one can sleep in the bed and the other cant. Sonny, tomorrow, we are going to the hospital. I have to fill out some forms for you." Michelle explained, leaving the room for a couple minutes to grab the sleeping bags. Me and Chad started putting the toys away. "I am happy your sleeping over tonight." Chad smiled at me.

"Yeah I am too." I smiled back.

*5 years later*

That morning, I woke up to the alarm clock in my room. I was living with Chad, and his mother now. We have gotten much closer. They were like my family. We spend like every day together, me and Chad. I sighed, as I pulled myself out of my bed.

"Chad." I called to the other room.

"Yeah?" he answered, sounding like he was still sleeping.

"Wake up, dude. It is 7. We need to get ready for school." I protested, walking into his room, and pulling him out of bed.

"Yeah, I know. I'm getting up. Or wait, I am up, because u pulled, and I mean literally pulled me out of bed." Chad laughed, he got up and hugged me.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Don't you know what day it is today?" Chad asked.

"What day is it?" I asked, seeming more and more confused these days.

"Five years ago, your parents died. Sonny, I am sorry, I didn't mean for you to remember anything. Sorry, best friend." Chad hugged me again, the 'I'm Sorry Hug' that he was famous for.

I nodded.

I was ready, Chad was getting ready. Wow, for a boy it sure takes him a long time to get dressed. And he was only 10 years old. Would it get worse as years go on? I sure hope not.

After a couple minutes, he finally emerged from the bathroom.

"Wow, dude, having a crap in there or something, or have you finally turned into a girl?" I laughed.

"Haha, tease all you want." He sneered. "Come on, lets go before we're late." Me and Chad said good bye to Michelle, and then left with our bikes. It felt good, riding to school everyday, letting the air on our face, which with me wakes me up in the morning, which was good!

Me and Chad, arrived at school: the place that takes away our entire day. Like seriously, 6 hours, all day at one place! That was horrible. Today, sadly was the first day of school. Which also sucked. Having all the time in the world to sleep, was much better, instead of waking up early to get to school. That is the thing that sucked. Today was the first day of grade 5! Next year was grade 6! Wow, how time flies!

The bell rang. Dang it! We were late for school, on the first day of school, too! Me and Chad found some of our friends, like Tawni, Sally, and Amy.

"Hey." I said, trying to sound happy. "Today is the first day of grade 5! That is a scary thought." I smiled, at them, as we all went to class. At least we were all late, that was good, I think.

"Yeah, it feels as if we are still in kindergarten. It is a weird feeling. Sometimes. But I feel older, and more mature. You know?" Tawni asked as we got into the class room. Thankfully enough the teacher wasn't in the class, yet.

"I know, I feel more mature, and older too. But, today isn't one of the best days ever." I sighed, looking down at the ground. My friends knew something was wrong when I started looking at the ground. Chad already knew what was wrong though.

"What's wrong, Sonny?" Sally asked, almost immediately.

"Today is the day that my parents died, five years ago. I have gone through that every year, on the first day of school. It always is horrible. I am never happy on those days." I said, trying not too cry, I was in public, and school. I don't cry when I am at school, or at least I try not to.

"Oh, Sonny. I am sorry, we will all come over today, and make you happy. How would you feel about that?" Tawni asked.

"I would like that. I will clear it with Michelle, and then phone all of you. But, if we don't stop talking, Mrs. Robbins will get angry with us. And, look here she comes." I sighed. No one ever liked her: she was mean, and just a horrible person. Who would have thought that someone who hated kids, would ever end up teaching them.

"Good morning class, I hope you all had a good summer. But there will not be any talking during my class. I have a one warning, and if you break that one warning your our of my class. I don't want to get on any of the bad sides of you, and I am sure you don't want to get on the bad side of me. Now, my name is Mrs. Robbins. I am your grade five teacher. And in a couple minutes we will discuss my expectations of this classroom." She said, walking over to her computer on her desk. "Right now we are doing roll call, then you will read silently, until I saw otherwise." she didn't even look up. "Now answer 'here,' when I call your name." Mrs. Robbins finished roll call. I didn't like her already, she already was gonna give me nightmares. Oh great, just what I need, at this moment.

After a long day of school, me and Chad were on our way home from school. "You, know what?" I asked.

"What?" He asked, looking over to me, while riding a bike. Wow, good job dude, multitasking.

"I don't like her. I really don't like her, she is gonna give me nightmares. Like seriously she hates children, and yet she is teaching them. That doesn't make sense." I told him, as we turned into the driveway of the house.

"Sonny, I honestly don't think anybody likes her. Unless, they are weirdo people, who don't know who to like in this world." Chad laughed. We put the bikes away, and walked into the house. Michelle, was still at work, we could do whatever we wanted for the next hour or two. Awesome.


	3. Age of 14 And Maturing?

A little while later Michelle came through the door, she groaned. "Sonny, Chad get down here at once!" she yelled, laying down on the couch. Obviously having a horrible day, and wanted to relax while giving crap to two ten year olds. Me and Chad walked down the stairs, taking our time. Which was making Michelle even more annoyed. "Come on, I don't have time for this. Get going!" She yelled, making me even more scared. We got down the steps, and went over to where Michelle was sitting.

"Is everything ok, Aunty Michelle?" I asked, gently sitting down beside her. She starred at me with evil eyes, so I quickly stood up. I looked over at Chad, looking terrified. Like, what did we do? He said nothing.

"Sonny, do you have any idea why I got a phone call from your guys school, that you were misbehaving? And, Chad, this is about you, too. For gods sake, guys it is the first day of freaking school. Where you have fun, and not to get into trouble. I thought you were more mature than that." Michelle yelled. I started to cry.

"Why do you always yell at me? Do you know what day it is? It is the anniversary of my parents death! Your not suppose to yell at me. I am going through a rough time." I cried. "Oh, speaking of that, can I hang out with Tawni, Sally and Amy, and of course Chad, today? Their going to make me feel better." I asked, immediately perking up.

"Fine." Michelle sighed. "And I am sorry for yelling at you. You guys better be home before dinner." Michelle warned as we ran out the door.

We ran over to Tawni's house, which was really close to mine. Then we all ran to Sally's house, which was very near Tawni's. And, then we made our way to Amy's house. Which was a little while away. But no biggy really, they needed the exercise. A couple minutes later, they arrived at Amy's house.

"Hey girl." I said, giving her a hug, as we left to go to the park, just a little bit down the road.

Amy, Tawni, and Sally, and Chad were determined to make me happy again…. Which might or might not be an easy task.

It was now six o'clock, we were already suppose to be home, and yet we were just walking to Amy's house to drop her off. Haha! And then we still had to make two more stops before we got home. That could take anywhere's from a half an hour. Michelle would be furious with, me and Chad. We could possibly get grounded. And that wouldn't be good, especially if it was on the day that my parents died five years before.

After all those drop offs, and hugs, we finally made it home. Michelle was sitting on the couch. Supper was on the table, it was cold. I could tell she was furious. She stood up and headed towards us.

"Thirty minutes? You were late thirty minutes. That shows me that you cant be trusted. I had dinner on the table at exactly six o'clock. And, know one showed up. I was getting furious. I have been sitting on that couch, for twenty minutes waiting for you! I am very disappointed in you. That is such a disgrace. Get up to your room." Michelle said, angrily. Me and Chad made our way up to our room. Almost laughing. She wasn't even yelling, and she was supposedly made at us? It didn't make sense. Fun time with friends.

Four years later.

Me and Chad were teenagers. The last couple of years have been crap! Utter and total crap! I got up, barley even to move from gym the last day. I walked into Chad's room, he was still sleeping, ever so soundly. I shook him until he was awake. "Why?" He cried. "I was having the best sleep of my life. I was dreaming about girls, Sonny. Girls. And, this really hot girl that I am going to ask out today, her name Naomi. She is so nice!" Dreams, there always no good, well in my opinion they aren't. Well at least when the hottest, and bestest person in the entire world was dreaming about this other girl. It kinda made my heart break a little.

"Hey you ok?" He asked, getting up, and walking towards me. I backed away, almost in shock. I ran out of the bedroom, running into mine, and locking it shut. Chad came running to the door. He was banging. "Sonny, what is on your mind? Is everything ok?" He asked, still trying to get in. "Did, you lock the door? Come on Sonny, if there is anything wrong I want to know about it." I reluctantly opened the door, showing Chad her beautiful tear felled face. I went to sit over at my bed, Chad followed me.

"What's wrong, Sonny?" He asked, putting his arm over my shoulder. I loved it. We were always like this, but it made my heart start to slowly move back together.

"Nothing. I'm going to go have a shower." I said, getting away from him, quickly getting some clothes, and running into the bathroom. I looked over my shoulder, before shutting the door, Chad looked very confused. I have never acted that way before. I have never been like this before. Why was I starting to feel horrible when my best friend says he loves somebody else that's not me? I was never like that before. Me and Chad, are best friends, not together. Not romantic. We were just very good friends, nothing else. Nothing. And I was starting to have feelings for him. Which didn't surprise me, I mean his: eyes, his hair, is everything. When he walks, his hair moves with him. How his eyes sparkle when I look into them. And, just the plain color would make any girl fall for him. Including me. That deep blueness, makes me want to glaze into his eyes, wishing that some day he would be mine. But that would never happen….


	4. Friends, or Not?

After a long twenty minute shower, I got out, and got dressed. Why was I always so tired in the mornings? It was actually kinda annoying. I got dressed, then I looked in my make-up box, where was all my make-up? I stormed out of the bathroom, walking strait to Chad's room. He looked up as I stormed into his room.

"Why, Chad? I am a freaking girl! I where make-up. Where did you hid it this time?" I asked, very annoyed, and angry..

"Sonny, what are you talking about? I didn't steal your make-up, this time. Why are you yelling, Michelle will hear us. It is her day off. Sonny, chill. I didn't steal your frigging make-up!" Chad yelled back, just as loud. That almost made me, cry when he yelled back at me. He has never yelled at me like that before. It was frightening. I stormed out of the room, running to the bathroom, with teared felled eyes. Chad looked, up as I ran.

"Shit." he muttered, and ran after me. I shut the door, as he slammed right into it, making a large thump on the ground. "Come on Sonny. I didn't mean it like that. I am sorry. I would have never done this too you." Chad muttered, getting up and walking into his room, slamming the door shut. I opened mine, tears now falling freely. What had I done?

The morning went quickly, as every morning would, when your not talking to you best friend. I walked to school, alone, I wasn't used to that. I think Chad was really mad at me, he hasn't talked to me in like 3 hours. That is impossible for us, we always talk. I finally got to school, my make-up all around my eyes, I looked like a racoon, from crying soo much. I walked into class, immediately Tawni, Sally and Amy came to my side. "Where is Chad?" they all said in unison.

"We're not talking at the moment. We had a fight, and now he is pissed at me. But right now I don't care, he made me walked to school alone!- so I don't care right now. He can find a new best friend, as far as I am concerned." I told them all.

"You and Chad aren't friends anymore? Sonny, you guys have been friends since you were five! It has been nine years so far, and your letting one stupid fight get in the middle of that? Wow, as much as I would never say this to you, but that is the most stupidest, thing I have ever heard/seen you do." Tawni told me. I started to get angry.

"It was my decision! Not yours, not anybody's. Mine. So, leave me the frick alone, ok? I don't want to talk to anybody right now. And I defiantly wont want to talk to you, if you make it seem like it was my fault for me and Chad not being friends anymore. And it wasn't." I told them, walking to my desk. They starred at me, confusedly. Some of my other friends came up to me. It was Samantha, and Ashley.

"Hey, Sam. Ash." I said, still angry at Tawni, Sally and Amy. They had no right to make me feel bad, no right.

"Hey Sonny, what's up? You don't seem so happy today. Like, getting angry at Tawn Sally and Amy. Not having Chad by your side, all the time, something is seriously wrong. What is it?" Samantha asked, sitting beside me.

"It's nothing. I don't feel like talking about it, ok? I-I just don't." I told them, starting to cry. Chad came in as I was crying.

Chad's POV

I came into the class, and she I was crying. Sonny was crying. Was it still because of our little fight that caused us, to not speak for 3 hours? I went over to her, and stood right behind her. All of her friends immediately walked away. Leaving Sonny, confused, and me practically standing over her. She turned around, and almost feel out of her seat, from fright.

"Chad, what do you want?" I asked, standing up, so we were almost the same height. Not that much of a difference, Chad had a little bit on me, but I don't care.

"I am sorry. Why were you crying?" I asked. "I mean just a little while ago. When I first came into the class room you were crying in front of Samantha and Ashley."

"It was nothing, ok? I don't want to talk right now. And, I really don't want to talk to you. You're the one who made this happen to us, it wouldn't have happened unless-," I interrupted her.

"Unless what, Sonny? What could I have possibly done to make us not talk for a whole 3 freaking hours?" I asked, wanting to punch something, or someone.

"If you wouldn't have stolen my make-up! We would be walking around the school right now, if you wouldn't have stolen my frigging make-up. But no, you think that I am fourteen, I am not old enough to wear make-up. But I am! So, just get the hell away from me, before I make you." Sonny warned me. I lost it.

"Sonny, we have been friends forever, and your little attitude is driving that into non existence! I didn't steal your make-up. I stopped stealing it, the first time, because you were pissed about it. I wouldn't do that again if you didn't like it. I thought you knew me better than that. Because now, were totally not friends anymore!" And with that, I stormed out of the classroom, leaving Sonny with her tears, and peers.

Everyone watched our, little fight. And, everyone watched Sonny cry. The bell rang, I hurried into class, because the teacher said the next time I am late for class, I will be expelled. I couldn't stand looking at Sonny, it would break my heart. But just focus on the positives Chad. Not the negatives. Negatives never get you anywhere. Oh Shit! Today was the day where me and Sonny, present our presentation! And we hate each other! That is not good. I sat down at my desk, as the teacher came.

"Good morning, class." Mr. Phillip's said, walking strait to his desk. "So, today is presentation day. Who is excited. I know, everyone is. We will start with the dynamic duo, Chad and Sonny!"

I sighed, and walked up to the front of the class, Sonny didn't even look at me, when walking to the front of the class. Mr. Phillip's saw the sadness on our faces. "What's wrong with you two? Your usually bouncing and everything with each other, and not to mention texting in class."

I looked at him, "A fight." I sighed. I looked at Sonny, she hid her face from me. Making my heart break in two. Which wasn't good.

Class was over it, was gym class. Why did it always have to be me and Sonny paired with each other? Today we have to present something in gym! That is freaking ridiculous!

Sonny's POV

Today has been crap! Getting into yet another screaming fight with Chad, and it was in front of the entire class, and then having to present with him. Now, we had to present something in Gym class. Which really sucked, because we hated each other now.

I got changed out, and walked into my little corner when I was sad. Which everybody knew not to talk, if I was sad. Which right now is what I am. I lost my best friend. Chad went to sit, where we usually sat. It broke my heart to see that empty spot where I used to sit. He wasn't even sitting where I was, I think he wants to be friends again. And I know that is what I want.

After a long day of school, I walked home, alone. Again. I walked into the house, Michelle came over to me. And than stopped. "Where is Chad?" She asked me.

"Walking home." I said, walking up to my room. She followed me.

"Why isn't he with you?" I was already tired of all the questions.

"Because we aren't friends anymore. Got it? Now, leave me alone so I can do my homework!" I said, slamming the door in her face.


	5. Asking for a date But with who?

**A/N: Hey guys. Umm, this is Naykrus180, i changed my penname to TheAwesomeGurl180. I just wanted to let you know that. Enjoy this chapter! And, BTW i hated the un-friendship between Channy. It was horrible. **

* * *

><p>Chad's POV<p>

I walked through the door, thinking about no one except…..Sonny. Michelle-wait Mom came up to me looking mad. Oh great, just what I needed right now. Sarcastic. She slapped me. What the hell, mom!

"Mom, why did you slap me? I just got frigging home! What the hell was that for?" I asked, practically screaming my fricking head off.

"Why aren't you and Sonny friends anymore? What did you do to her? Chad, if you did something to her, I will literally disown you!" Mom warned me. I snapped.

"Wow, does anyone know that I would never do anything to Sonny? I love her! She is my best friend. Did you take all her make-up away?" Chad asked, looking down, knowing that Michelle did.

Michelle starting to cry. She nodded. "Yes. I am so sorry, honey? Was that why your not friends anymore? Oh my gosh! I feel like such a horrible person." Sonny came down the stairs, herself crying, too.

She ran to me, and gave me the best friend hug that I missed ohh so much. I was hugging Sonny, again. My best friend.

Once we broke apart, she looked into my blue-blue eyes. "I am so sorry, I blamed you. When it was really Michelle." Sonny went over to Mom.

"Why would you take ALL my make-up? I am fourteen fricking years old! I am way old enough to wear make-up! What the hell were you thinking?" Sonny yelled, sounding like she would make a good mom. Wow.

"I am sorry, Sonny. I don't know what I was thinking, but I don't care what you think I have sole custody of you, so I can take anything away from you, from your cell phone, to your make-up. It doesn't matter." Michelle said, and started to walk away. She turned around. "And, BTW supper is in an hour."

Sonny's POV

Me and Chad, went to the park. Like, a date but we were friends. And guess who was there? Naomi! Great, I wonder if Chad still wanted to ask her out. I sure hope not. But, he ran over to her, without even telling me! What a gentleman, hey?

"Hey, Naomi! Hey, it's me Chad. How are you?" He asked, I slowly followed, him but I was just taking my time which I really didn't want to do. But Naomi HATED me. I don't know why, though.

"Hey, Chad, I am good. What are you doing here? Oh, your with 'her,'" She said, looking at me with disgust. I ran up to her.

"Wow, who knew a bitch could act to bitchy to other girls." I sneered. Smirking at her, I walked over to the swing, Chad stayed talking to her.

"Listen, Naomi, I am sorry about her. So, I was wondering if you wanted to I don't know, want to go out on a date?" Chad asked nervously scratching the back of his head. Naomi blushed. Hey, maybe there was something human in that girl!

"Um, yea. I will go on a date with you, Chad. When, where?" She asked, pulling out her calendar. I mean who carries calendar's anymore? That was so nerdy.

"Awesome!" Chad enthused. He looked at me, and suddenly became serious. He had been talking to her for a half an hour! "I guess I better get going, Sonny is waiting for me." He walked away from Naomi and her friends and came over to me.

"I got a date with her!" He said, practically jumping up and down. I tried to smile, for his sake but I just couldn't. It was me he was suppose to be jumping over when getting a date with me, not her! "Your not all giddy for me. What's wrong?" Getting back to reality, and sitting beside me on the swings.

"Do you see how rude she is to me? She said, oh your with 'her'. And you apologized for me being rude back to her? I am your best friend, you should be getting pissed at her, for being rude to me. Not the other way around." I said, starting to tear up.

"She is my girlfriend, I have to look up for her. And, I wasn't pissed at you. When did I say I was pissed at you?" Chad, asked, anger starting to take over him.

"You didn't! But I know you are pissed at me for calling Naomi a bitch! Ok, why don't you just tell me, before you get ditched again!" I yelled, Naomi laughing in the sidelines. She loved watching us fight. Because then she might just get him to herself.

"Ok, seriously, Sonny! Your being all up in my face. Naomi is just a girl, my girlfriend, and if you don't like her than you can just get out of my life! She is apart of me now, and if your not with it, your out of it." I started to run away from him. Clearly making my decision. I cant believe he was being this way. We have been best friends, forever. And now when teen years come suddenly were not as close as we were before.

He watched me running, knowing he made a mistake. He ran after me, grabbing my shoulder. I turned to face him, tears covering my face, making my mascara run.

"I don't deserve you as a friend. Your always so nice, and it isn't even you that has been starting the fights, it has been me. I am so totally sorry. I hate fighting with you, and I promise that I will either keep dating Naomi if she at least be's nice to you, or were done." I looked up at him. He pulled me into his arms, getting into a deep friend ship hug. I could see Naomi in the background, obviously plotting revenge. But I didn't care.

Me and Chad, started back home.

We came inside the house, the smell of Porgies and Sausage filled the air. Yummy. Me and Chad made our way to the dining room, taking a seat on the chairs. Always beside each other. Michelle came into the dining room, with the two big plates of Porgies and Sausage. Wow, she always made so much, for only Three people. Chad's dad was always out on business.

"So how was the park?" Michelle asked.

"Awesome! I asked a girl out on a date!" Chad enthused. "Her name is Naomi. And Sonny called her a bitch."

Michelle gasped. "Sonny, why did you call that girl a bitch?" She asked, looking at me sternly.

"I um, I. She hates me, and she was being rude, so I called her a bitch. I am sorry, Michelle. I, just had too." Sonny sighed, looking at Chad in disgust. He smirked back. WTH!

"Ok, but if I hear of that again, your gonna be friend grounded for a month. Got it?" Michelle asked, starting to eat some of her food. I looked down, I couldn't believe Chad would do that. It was unbelievable.

Dinner was over, and I went to my room, to do homework, and stuff. Chad followed me. He sat on my bed, before I did. "Why did you do that?"

"I don't know, I was running out of things to say." Chad told me.

"Then why didn't you just not say anything about that. Chad, you got me in trouble. You know how much I hate getting in trouble. I cant understand why you would do something like that." I sighed, looking into his deep blue eyes.

"I am sorry. But, keeping secrets isn't part of the whole good girl thing. You will feel better, if you tell her. Trust me." Chad assured me.

"Fine, but don't do it again. Let me tell her, ok?" I asked, holding my hand out for Chad to shake. (It was kinda our thing). He held his hand out to shake mine, but before he said, "Deal." And he shook my hand. We hugged each other after wards.

"So, do you wanna help me with my homework? But, first I need to get my pj's on. Ok, do get out." I laughed, shutting the door, behind him. I loved him, oh so much.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello, so what did you think about the chapter? I have a shout out for Harlcoop98. She is new to fanfiction, and she wanted me to tell all of you nice people to read her fic, it is called 'Bother, Sisters, Love and Lies.' Something like that. It is a Vampire diaries, fic. So, it would be greatly appreciated if you would start reading her fic, it is very good, i read it myself. So, reviews? Please review this chapter, i love all of you. Now, on to something else. I have a community, it is called Niley is awesome! Or something, join it, write for it, i have already added a couple staff to it, but if you could also sign up for that, it would be awesome! Anyways, sorry for taking a lot of you time with all of these words, but anyways, on to the reivew! Have a nice day. **

**Shout out's! **

**Imlikeoky: Thank you for the review. :) And yes, i hope it will be a good story also. Please keep reading! **

**DannySamLover20: thank you for all of the reviews! Your totally awesome! And, yes i will totally keep going. I have had amazing reviewiers, and it is a successe. Now, could you maybe tell people about my story? I would like a couple more reviewers... If you dont want to, i will totally be fine by that. :)**

**Thank you for all of those reviewers. i know, i know that isnt much, so could you please tell people about my story, i would like some more reivews. It isnt that popular, so that would be great. And, thank you for reading. :)**


	6. First Boyfriend

I love him, oh so much.

Sonny's POV

I woke up the next morning, having the hugest headache ever! It hurt so fricking bad. I walked, grumpily into Chad's room, he woke up instantly.

"Hey, are you ok?" Chad asked, worried for me. Chad got up and felt my head. He gasped. I got freaked because of his gasp.

"What? What's wrong? I just have a headache. It isn't bad right?" I asked, him spitting out all of my questions in one breath.

"Sonny I was just kidding. Calm down. Lighten up, I was only kidding. Are you sure your alright? You don't look that good." Chad said changing that topic.

"I am good, I just have a bad headache. I will be good, in a little bit." I confirmed, walking into my own room, going to get my clothes for a shower. Chad just nodded.

A little while later I walked into my room: hair, make-up and dressed. Chad whistled while I passed. I blushed. Why was he whistling? We were best friends, nothing more. And he was going to date Naomi again, well I didn't even know if he was dating her, I didn't pay attention in that particular subject. Because I love him, wait did I just say that? He walked into my room. "Hey, Sonny." He greeted, like I always wished he would whenever we talked.

"Hey Chad. What's up?" I asked, looking up at him quickly getting all my stuff together. And then walking out of my room.

"Nothing. I like your skirt! But I cant let you wear it. Boys will want to start dating you, and being your best friend, and you wanna be brother I cant let you date." Chad laughed.

"Hey, then I can be your wanna be sister, and I will not let you date that bitch Naomi." I laughed right back at him. He glared at me. I laughed even harder.

"Sonny, I know you don't like her, but I love her. We are going to go on a date today, and I would love it if my best friend was happy for me." Chad said, caressing my face. I loved it when he did that.

"Fine, but I hate her. And, you do know it is my birthday in a couple days. I will be sixteen. Did you forget? Or has your entire mind been on your girlfriend Naomi?" I asked, crossing my arms. I knew Chad was trying to make up an excuse. "Thanks to know you remember. I know yours. June 13th, 1996. I will always remember that."

"Sonny I know it, I just had some things on my mind. I promise I will always remember it, and I am gonna through you the best birthday ever!" Chad promised, hugging me. I sighed.

"Fine." Me and Chad walked out of the house, and started to walk to school. We were leaving earlier then we normally do. But who cares, we will take our time to get to school.

We walked into the school, having all our friends crawl over us. All chatting away, we didn't even know what was going on.

"Guy!" I yelled, head throbbing more then it was before I walked into the school.

My friend Ashley walked closer to me. "Sorry, but when did you and Chad get together?" I looked dumbfounded.

"Wait. What? Me and Chad are together? Since when? We are friends, really good friends, not anymore. Who told you this?" I asked, looking at Chad. He had the same expression as I did. But inside I was breaking because of what I was saying. And none of it was true. Well the fact that we weren't together was true, but the fact that I only wanted to be friends wasn't true.

"Some girl in our class. I don't know what her name was, I kinda forgot. But she sounds like she likes you, Chad." Ashley said, looking over at Chad. He perked up, knowing who it was.

"Naomi." Chad whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"It was Naomi. Come on." He urged me pulling me to the classroom, where Naomi stood watching us in a laugh.

Chad walked up to Naomi, glaring at her. "Naomi what the hell! Why did you tell my friends that me and Sonny are dating you know that we are dating. I love you." Chad screamed.

"Oh Chad I am sorry. I didn't mean for you to get mad. I will stop that rumour, and we can go out in peace." Naomi said hugging my guy. Well he wasn't really my guy, but really he is my guy. I have known him longer then she has.

Someone pulled me away. It was Jeremy. "Hey Sonny." He greeted me.

"Hi, Jeremy. Is everything ok?" I asked, trying to be polite. He looked down. "hey." I said. He looked back up, and began to talk again.

"So Sonny, I ah. I have liked you for the longest time. So I have decided to tell you, do you maybe want to go out, sometime?" Jeremy asked, hoping for the right answer.

I blushed. "Yes. Jeremy. I will go on a date with you, that will be awesome. When?" I asked, internally jumping for joy.

"Tomorrow evening, at six o'clock. I will pick you up." Jeremy smiled, taking my hand. I blushed even more. I could see Chad's stare burn into my skin, but I didn't care. I was dating one of the most hottest guys in this class, no wait in this school!

Me and Chad didn't talk for the entire day, we met up at the front of the school. Me and Jeremy were talking when Chad came up to us.

"Hey Chad. You know Jeremy right?" I asked, introducing them.

"Yeah, you have been talking to him all day, I think I would know him. And not to mention ditching me all day, I'm gonna walk home." Chad, said glaring at Jeremy.

"No I am gonna come with you. Bye Jeremy. See you tomorrow. I will call you when I get home, ok?" I asked, kissing Jeremy on the cheek walking away with Chad.

He starred at me. "Seriously what is your problem?" I asked, officially annoyed.

"Why are you dating him?" He asked.

"Why are you dating Naomi?" I asked, shooting him a death glare.

"Because she is nice, and I love her." He answered.

"Because he is nice, and I love him. Chad you cant control my life, your dating her, I am dating him. I don't care if you hate him and you don't care if I hate her. Your still dating her, and I am still dating him." I said. We didn't talk for the rest of the way home. I think I pissed him off.


	7. Are they going to stay like this?

"Chad if you get pissed off every time I do something, that I for one think is right, then maybe we just should stop being friends. And this time, for good." I yelled, stopping in the middle of the side walk. He starred into my deep chocolate brown eyes.

"Sonny I don't want for us, not to be friends. But, ever since the drama, and boyfriends, girlfriends came we have never been the same. I don't know what is wrong, but I wish it could all go back to being, normal. When we were inseparable, and just better then best friends. Everything has changed. And I don't know why." Chad explained.

"I know what is wrong." I sighed, breathing slowly.

"What?"

"I do." I said, looking at the ground the entire time.

"What is it?" He asked, stopping also.

"Well we weren't meant to be friends, well maybe we were, I don't know. But, even if we were we weren't suppose to stay friends forever. We were suppose to get feelings for each other, and start dating. But it is too late for that.." I said, continuing to walk home. Chad stayed there, frozen from what he had just heard.

I walked into my the house taking a deep breath and walking up to my room. I didn't think Michelle was home yet, which made me exceptionally happy. A little while later the door opened, and closed, all in the course of ten seconds. I knew it was Chad, by the way he opened and closed the door. You know after spending almost 11 years with a guy how they act like closing and opening doors. He didn't even stop in my room, like he did every single day. He just walked right passed it. I know what I said I shouldn't have said. I just don't know why I actually did…

After about an hour, Michelle came into the house immediately going into the kitchen to start dinner. Whatever she was making was really starting to smell good. Sonny, don't be thinking about that right now! There is more important stuff to be thinking about. Chad. Why was he acting so, so, so distant all of a sudden. It has been I don't know, 2 hours since we talked about that. It is always him that, well makes things better not me. Now I have too? Great.

"Dinner!" Michelle yelled from the down stairs. I sighed, and walked down the stairs. Chad, being right beside me. Michelle sensed something was wrong, but she didn't say anything. After everyone was seated, and eating at the table Michelle said… "So, Sonny your birthday is in a couple days, I see. And your going to be sixteen. The big One Six. Are you excited? What do you want, for your birthday?"

I looked over at Chad. He kept his eyes on his plate. "I don't know. It doesn't really matter what I get. I guess what I really want is my licence. I have been driving, and reading the book, like a lot. And, maybe a cheep car? That would be a wonderful birthday. Then I wouldn't have to walk to school anymore." I said. I saw Chad's head perked up at what I said. I knew it hurt him, as much as it hurt me.

"Um, ok. Well I will think of what I should get you. That was a very good idea. And that will be on my really good idea's list." Michelle said, confused about all of the tension in there.

After dinner was done, I raced up the stairs before Chad could catch me. I knew by the look on his face that he was so pissed off at me, that he could kill something. I ran into my room, but before I could close it, Chad opened the door, making me fall very hard onto the floor. I hit my head rather hard. It hurt so much. Chad didn't even see if I was alright. He just walked into my room and onto my bed. I struggled to get up. "What the hell, Chad!" I yelled. He didn't even look at me, I had the worst headache, I felt like I was going to fall over, and pass out.

"That is what you get, bitch!" He yelled back. I couldn't believe that he just called me, a bitch?

"Did you just call me a bitch?" I asked. Michelle came into my room.

"Yes, Chad. Did you just call her a bitch?" Chad looked into her disgusted, eyes. He sighed.

"Mom, you don't understand. Let me and Sonny work this out, together. And not with you. Please?" He asked. I still couldn't believe he called me a bitch.

I stood there for what felt like an hour. Finally Chad spoke. "So you wouldn't have to walk to school?" I looked into his deep blue eyes. I could see the hurt in them. "That is why I called you a bitch. It wasn't because I hated you, it was because I was hurt at what you said." It was all MY fault.

"Chad….." I paused. "I am sorry, but you know how much it is my passion to have my licence. And, you could drive with me. We would still be like the same. We just wouldn't walk together. Is that such a bad thing?" I asked, sitting down on the bed beside him.

"Yes, Sonny. You don't understand. We have walked to school together longer then I can remember. And now your just going to stop. That is the real time we actually talk. When you don't have plans. Speaking of which I have to go. But were never going to have time together anymore. We will drift apart, and sooner or later we will just be people who don't really think there friends. I don't want that to happen to us." He walked out of my room. For the rest of the night I thought about what he said. I didn't even know when he got home, I was either not listening, or was asleep. Depending on when he got home.

It was the next morning, I didn't wake up. Chad realised I wasn't awake because I didn't come into his room, and wake him up. He quietly opened my door, and walked over to my bed. Gently shook me until I woke up. He looked into my eyes, once I opened them. "You slept in. Are you feeling ok?"

I nodded, but I was lying. (oh no!) I quickly got out of bed. Chad left. I got out a tank top, and pair of short shorts. And wore them. I walked out of my room, going strait to the bathroom to do my hair and make-up. Typical girl morning. Once I was done that, I went downstairs, to get my black stiletto high heals. They went really good with this outfit.

"Sonny, honey. Your not wearing those to school. I am sorry, I know they look good with that particular outfit, but you are going to have to find a different pair of shoes." She said.

"I don't care. I am wearing them, no matter on how you think, or feel. I don't care what you think. Ok? Are we clear?" I asked, looking at her, after putting the shoes on.

"What has happened to you? Your not the normal Sonny Monroe I remember." She stated.

"Really, cause I went to high school…" I said, walking out the door, not even waiting for Chad. I was just so pissed off right now…


	8. And Then This Happens

Chad caught up with me. "What the hell is your problem. Ever since, ever since I got my girlfriend and haven't been hanging around you that often you have became such a, such a….." Chad paused.

"Such a what, Chad? A bitch?" I asked, looking him strait in the eyes. I hated fighting with him but sometimes you just have to do what ya have to do.

"Yes, Sonny. Your becoming a bitch. You keep not doing your homework, swearing at the teacher. You have changed Sonny Monroe and not for the better. I am sorry but I cant be friends with you if your like this. I wish I never would have had to go to this, but I have no choice." I couldn't believe he said that..

"Wait are you stopping being my friend just because I have changed a little and maybe not for the better? That is retarded. Why the hell would you do that!" I yelled.

"Retarded? I don't think I am the one who is retarded Miss. Sonny Monroe. I'm done. Have a good life, without me there." Chad walked away from where I was standing, dumbstruck.

It took me a little while until I finally got back to reality and started to walk to school again. I could see Chad's figure in front of me. He wasn't that far away. He was probably walking slowly, for reasons I do not know. But he was right, I was acting like a bitch all the time. But it wasn't ALL my fault, really. He said ever since he got a girlfriend and hadn't been hanging around me, that I have became one. I ran until I caught up to him. I was breathing really hard once I got beside him. "Chad, it isn't all my fault for being a bitch all the time." He stood there, waiting for me to talk again. "You said that ever since you got a girlfriend, and hadn't been hanging around me that often that I became one. You made it sound like it was all MY fault…" I paused. He looked down to his feet and sighed.

"I know your right. I was thinking that, but I am not going to break up with Naomi, just so you wont be a bitch and we would be friends again…" He said.

"So, your still not going to be friends with me, even though it wasn't all my fault for being a bitch? That, my friend is very lame!" I said.

"I wish it didn't have to be like this…." Chad, said before he walked away once again.

I took out my phone and saw it was quarter to 8. Shit! I was almost late for school, I had 15 minutes to get there! Fuck! I ran, past Chad. He looked at his watch, and saw it was 15 minutes to, also. He started running. In the end of all that I got to school first, because he stopped running after a little while. I got to school, and my boyfriend walked over to me. I smiled.

"Hey Jeremy!" I greeted hugging him tightly right in front of Chad. He groaned, and walked away.

"Hey, what's his problem?" Jeremy asked, pointing to Chad, who was walking into the school. I looked, quickly then turned my gaze back to Jeremy.

"We got into a little fight. But everything is ok. Trust me. Do you wanna go into the school, and chat until the bell rings?" I asked, changing the topic.

"We could do that, but we haven't had any time 'together.' I think we should ditch school, and go somewhere special. Do a little something, something." Jeremy hinted.

I swallowed hard. Making Chad think I am not a bitch, would take a lot of work, and skipping school was defiantly not the way to go. I had to decide quickly. Saying no, would possibly mean losing Jeremy. Saying yes would mean possibly losing Chad more then I already had before. I sighed. "Ok." We left the grounds, and went a little ways so we wouldn't get caught. We were behind a building.

Me and Jeremy were talking, before he tried something. He leant in, and placed his lips gently on mine, for a couple seconds before pulling away. My eyes, were lightly shut while he kissed me. I opened my eyes, as he pulled away. And smiled. I kissed him gently back. Before we knew it, we were standing, he had me pinned to the wall of the building and we were making out. I kissed him with everything I had, everything that made me want to kiss Chad, was coming out onto Jeremy's lips. After a little while, we stopped kissing, to only find the person I least wanted to see. Chad.

How long had he been there? He looked extremely pissed off, and I know I would hear from him after school. Or technically after school. I looked down to the ground, I could feel Chad's stare burning into my skin. I couldn't bare to look him in the eyes. I felt tears start to form in my eyes. And all I could think was about, Chad? I walked over to him, making sure Jeremy stayed where he was.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered so Jeremy wouldn't hear me.

"Fuck you!" He yelled. "Fuck you, fuck your boyfriend. Fuck you! I thought you were going to try and not be a bitch. But your cutting school, to be with your boyfriend! And, I come to find you because I am worried sick for you, and I see your behind a building, making out with your fucking boyfriend!" Jeremy walked closer to us. I pushed him away.

"Chad please. Don't be like this. You don't know what it is like for me. Try being where I am. Having to choose between your boyfriend and Best friend! It was hard. I didn't know what to choose. I only have one shot to have a boyfriend, a good one. I wanted to make sure it lasted." I cried.

"I have been where you are. With Naomi and you. I know it is hard, and I made the wrong decision clearly. But I would have thought that you, of all people would have made the right one." Chad sighed.

"Maybe I did make the right decision. Maybe going with Jeremy, and not staying at school was the right decision!" I yelled. He was pissing me off now.

"How the hell could it be the right decision?" He asked, calming his voice a little bit.

"I don't know. I was just saying. Chad I never meant for you to think I was a bitch. But getting older, you just have to let go a little bit more." I said, also calming down.

"I don't want to let go. I want you to stay the same as you are now. I love you just the way you were. I love you Sonny Monroe. I know it took me a long time to realise it, but I do. I love you." He told me, sweetly.

I started to cry harder. Tears falling freely, and hardly. "I love you too, but I am sorry. My heart belongs to Jeremy now. You had your chance. For 4 freaking years I have done nothing but love you, and you have done nothing in return. Now you tell me when I am happily dating someone. I am truly sorry." I cried.

"I am too." He said, turning away.


	9. Trying to make things better

_I couldn't believe that had just happened to me. And right in front of Jeremy too. Jeez. Jeremy walked closer to me, staring at me blankly. "Can you explain to me what just happened back there?" I sighed. I started to look into he deep brown eyes. Those are the eyes that made me fall in love with him. _

"_I cant tell you, but if I could I defiantly would. I am sorry Jeremy, but explaining everything that has been going on between me and Chad, it would take a lifetime, and it would make me cry more then I am now," I explained. He took my hands caressing them softly. _

"_Well I will listen, and make sure your wont cry." He smiled, kissing my cheek. I smiled too, whispering 'I love you.' to him, he whispered it back, as I started to explain everything. _

"_One day me and Chad were walking to a park. There was this girl he liked, and she liked him too. Her name is Naomi. She is a total bitch to me. They eventually started to date. Chad was never spending time with me anymore he was spending it with her. We started to grow apart. We were best friends, and we were growing apart. A couple days later, he got into a horrible fight. Then we broke up being friends. It was horrible. Then a little while later we became friends again, then we had another fight, then we became friends again. Then, apparently I was becoming a bitch. He said that I was becoming one, we argued for a while, then I ran down the stairs, and got these shoes on, and ran out the door. He came running past, because I said I would stop being a bitch if we could be friends again. We started to argue more, and then not friends. Now, this happened." I cried, explaining everything I can remember. _

"_Oh wow, I am sorry honey. Your life is very drama filled. I don't know how you do it, it is literally amazing. You're my lifesaver, I love you so much. We have to go out tonight." He said, hugging me tightly. _

"_If I can, we will. I just don't want me and Chad to get into yet another argument, I don't think I could handle that." I said, leaning on his muscular stomach, he was so warm. I loved it. _

"_You know you can always talk to me right? I will always be there for you, no matter what." He kissed me romantically on the shoulder. He was the best boyfriend anyone could ever have! _

_Later that day I walked into my house, I saw Chad. He didn't even bother to even say hi to me. Or look at me, nothing. I know I really pissed him off this time, and I don't know how I really could have done it. Without knowing that he wouldn't talk to me. Michelle walked over to me, grabbing my arm, and pulling me over to the couch. Oh great this is gonna be good. I looked at her confusedly. "What?" I asked. _

"_Don't what me! You know what this is about. How could you skip school, to not even do work, but to make out with your boyfriend, behind a fucking building. That is unacceptable!" She yelled. _

"_Whatever. Ok, I don't really give two shits about what you or Chad, think. So leave me the fuck alone!" I yelled, walking up the stairs to my room. Michelle looked over at Chad. _

"_What the hell happened to you, two? Why is she pissed at you?" _

_Chad shook his head no. "I don't wanna talk about it, ok?" Chad walked up the stairs to the room across from mine. I looked at him slamming his door shut. I know I pissed him off, badly. I walked over to Chad's room, holding a note I had just recently wrote. I knew I could talk to him, so I would write I note to him, to tell him how sorry I was. Hoping he would answer it, even read it. I slipped it under his door, then walked back into my room. _

_Chad's POV_

_Something, a paper was slipped under my door. Knowing exactly who it was from, I walked over to the door, and picked it up, walking back over to my bed. The note read: _

_Chad I am so sorry, about what has been happening to us lately. I wish none of it has been happening but, you gotta know it is life. And you have to live with it. Again I am really sorry, and I hope you actually read it knowing who it was from, please reply. It will tell me that you actually want to make better of ourselves, and try to help each other again. _

_Love Sonny. _

I re-read this note many times before deciding to reply back to it. Thinking that she would take the time to write me a note, was amazing. And knowing that she wanted to change who she was, was also amazing. And, also knowing that she wanted to be friends was the best thing I could have ever read or learned.

**Sonny, I know that we have never hung out, or talked again. And, I know how much it really hurt you. I am so sorry too, we need to really catch up, be friends again. Ever since I have gotten my girlfriend we haven't been the same. And it is bugging me lots. I wish that it never would have happened like that. That maybe we could have I don't know, stayed how we were before, before all the girlfriend and boyfriends thing. But I hope we never fight again. And, before I send this back to you I need you to know that I will always love you. Forever and Always.**

**Love Chad. **

**I sent the note back to Sonny, hearing her cry reading what I said. I know it got to her like it got to me. And, I loved how she was her. I loved her so much it hurt knowing she was someone else's, and not mine. **


	10. Succeding?

Once I got Chad's letter, I was just happy that he sent one back, and that he was overly pissed at me. I stood up and walked over to my door, where my note laid, untouched, just waiting to be read. I bent down slowly savouring every moment until I read it, and cried or not cried. I didn't want to get back up, so I sat down where the note was and picked it up. Opening the folded piece of paper, just looking at his writing, not even looking at what the note said yet. But I have to tell ya I was scared to see what it said. I read the note, every single last word that it contained. I couldn't believe he wrote this. It was so, so, so beautiful! I started to cry reading it over and over and over again. He said he would always love me, that he loved me. He said that he would Forever and for Always. And I felt the exact same way about him. Sonny stop thinking about him like that! You have a boyfriend, a awesome boyfriend! And his name is Chad- wait what? His name is Jeremy, not Chad! What the hell was I thinking?

I didn't write back, even though I think I should have. What Chad confessing what he just confessed to me, (on paper) I should've at least write something back, one word even! But I didn't, I don't know why I didn't, but I didn't. Chad might have stayed in that room all day, thinking that I was probably just writing a really long note. But when I came into his room, he immediately snapped out of his thoughts.

"seriously, I am not writing back! I thought you would have gotten that by now, but apparently not!" I yelled, then walking back out slamming the door behind me. That defiantly woke him up. Chad starred at me blankly, not knowing if he should speak or just sit there. He did nothing. Just what I thought he would do. After a little while of doing homework I got bored, and Chad walked in my room.

"What the hell! I knew you weren't replying after what 15 minutes of it not coming back! I didn't give a fuck! Seriously I would rather you not reply to a message like that because I wouldn't want to just find out that a girl likes me over a freaking note! That is not how I would want to find out!" Chad yelled.

"Whatever! Ok? Like really I don't care! But that note, it got to me, I didn't stop reading it for 10 freaking minutes! And, just so you know, I feel the same way! I like you, a lot. But we cant date, I am sorry. Your dating Naomi and I am dating Jeremy. I guess….." I stopped in mid sentence.

"Why did you stop in mid sentence like that? Did something happen between you and Jeremy? Did he hurt you?" And here comes the worried side of Chad.. Great just what this little conversation needed.

"Nothing happened, Chad. Cant you have a conversation with me and not be worried about me? I am 16 freaking years old, I can look after myself!" I yelled, officially getting angry. Also just what this conversation needed.

"Ok, I am sorry. I don't want to fight again, I think we should like do something so we don't fight anymore. And, we would still have to be friends." Chad said, stopping the argument before it even started.

"Ya your right, I don't wanna fight either. I am sorry for all the fighting we have done, but I have an idea how we can still be friends but not fight as much…" I paused.

He nodded, signalling for me to keep talking. "We just when we start to feel that a fight is coming on, we can just change the topic or something. I think that would work."

He nodded in agreement. "You know this is probably the best conversation we have ever had without fighting or something. I really enjoyed it!" I smiled, nodding.

"Dinner!" Michelle yelled from the bottom of the steps. We and Chad had been talking a little bit more. We both piled out of my room, like we did when we were younger, and raced down the stairs. Michelle was amazed when she saw us. It almost looked as if she was proud or something. "So you guys are friends again! And racing down the stairs like you used too. What miracle made this happen?" She asked, walking normally over to the dinning table, while me and Chad ran over to it, goofing around, and just being like we were before everything went wrong! Or downhill, Ect!

"Umm, we had a normal talk. And we discovered feelings that we never knew we had, nothing much though. Oh and Michelle, I am going out with Jeremy my boyfriend tonight is that alright?" I asked, trying to be the person I was before, not the bitch I am now. Michelle looked confused, and horrified.

"Did you ask me? I thought you would have just told me, not ask me! What is going on with you girl today? Your acting weird like your old self, not the bitch everyone thought you were." Michelle said.

"Well….." I began. "When me and Chad have been fighting, and not spending as much time together I changed. Because I didn't have my best friend there to tell me what not and what to do, but now I think I am going to start making my own decisions, and making them the right ones." I smiled at Chad and at Michelle.

"Ok… I will pretend to know what is going on, anyways. How was school? Did you do anything interesting, or exciting?" She asked like totally changing the subject! I looked at her bewildered.

"Hey but I wasn't done talking about how I am not a bitch, and how I will be my normal self again! I like to finish talking before someone changes the topic on me!" I smiled, not really getting mad but just acting like I was mad. They all smiled before me. Which is how I wanted it to be like for a long time to come.

"Ya, ya. We get it your turning into the mature adult we all know you can be. I don't give a crap anymore, I was happy before, but now I don't really care. Just don't turn back into the bitch and we will be fine. Ok? Awesome." She said, turning back to Chad. "So, how was school today?"


	11. Happy For Once

"Uh fine mom. It was fine. Now I am going to go do my homework. Do you wanna come, Sonny?" Chad asked, standing up from the chair. Looking me strait in the eyes. I thought about it. And finally came to a decision. I nodded, and followed Chad up the stairs. What was the choice anyways, staying at the table with Michelle, or going with my best friend to study. Going with Chad to study over laps staying with Michelle any day! We went into my room for a couple seconds, so I could get back backpack full of crap, then went into Chad's room. I jumped on his bed, making it make a bump and then flinging me up into the air. Chad easily sat on the bed, glaring at me. After losing practicalness, he started to laugh, looking away from me. I laughed along with him, so I wouldn't look like a fool. Finally getting all our laughter out of ourselves, we got back to the studding, oh yay!

A couple hours later, me and Chad were on unit 9 in math, and his cell phone started to ring. I knew exactly who it was. He looked at the screen and saw Naomi's name on it. He looked at me with puppy dog eyes, I caved in and let him answer his phone.

"Hello," He said walking a little whiles away from me so I couldn't hear their conversation. So nice of you Chad! I love you to!

"Hey baby! Why did it take so long for you to answer? And where the hell are you? Remember you were going to pick me up and, we were going to go do something! You never shown up! Can you explain that to me?" She asked, having a very irritated tone in her voice. Chad cleared his throat.

"I am sorry Naomi, me and Sonny started to study, and the time just flew by. Are you mad at me?" He asked, making puppy dog sounds. Just like every girl would, she caved in as well.

"Fine, fine, fine. But you could have found a better way to spend your time, with it not being with her! Like seriously, she is so ugly, and gosh! But, if you cancel tomorrow, we're over!" Naomi yelled, hanging up right afterwards, not leaving anytime for Chad to respond. He shut his phone, and sat beside me on the bed once more. I looked at him. He wouldn't even look at me.

"What the hell is going on? Your not speaking to me. What did I have to do with that conversation?" I asked, getting more and more irritated by the minute.

"Oh sorry Sonny. Umm, me and Naomi were supposed to do something today, and well I forgot, and I told her that I was studding with you. She freaked, but tomorrow I am doing something with her now." Chad explained.

I starred at him blankly. "You do realise that you made plans with your bitch of a girlfriend, on a day WE were suppose to go see a movie right?"

He looked at his calendar. It said 'DO NOT MAKE ANY PLANS TODAY. I AM GOING TO CATCH A MOVIE WITH SONNY!' in big bolded letters.

"Fuck! I totally forgot. I am so, so, so, so, so sorry Sonny. But if I cancel on Naomi again she will break up with me. I cant let that happen. We will do something some other time, ok?" He asked.

"Whatever. I am going to bed. It is 10:00 pm. And I am, uh, tired." I said running out of his room, and into mine. I leaped onto my bed, and started to bawl. I couldn't believe he choose that bitch, over me! That was not right, best friends would be there for you, when the girlfriend dumps there sorry ass. And obviously he couldn't see that. All I know, is I stayed in that position for the rest of the night, pretty sure I was crying all night as well. Because when I woke up I was crying, and when I went to bed I was crying. Haha.

The next morning my alarm rang, as I stayed right where I was. Not able to move from exhaustion. Stupid crying kept me up all night. Oh wait, that was my crying! Stupid me. My stupid crying kept me up all night. Ya that sounds better. Finally after about another 15 minutes in that position I got up and headed for the shower. Completely forgetting about Chad. Haha! That is what he gets.

After I was done my shower I walked into my bedroom, dressed in my towel. Chad walked out of his room, as I walked into mine. He grabbed my arm, spinning me around. He looked furious. Great.

"What's with you?" I asked, pulling my arm out of his grasp.

"Why didn't you wake me up? Huh? You always wake me up!" He yelled, madness rising in his voice. I got a little scared from his yelling.

"I don't know why do you care? I forgot ok!" I yelled. He grabbed my arm once again, when I tried to go into my room.

"Tell me!"

"Ok, I was kinda sad when you said that your gonna cancel on me, and take your girlfriend. Ok? Happy?" I walked into my room, slamming the door. He looked weirdly as I slammed my door.

Once I was done changing I walked out of my room, Chad was still standing exactly where he was standing before I slammed the door. I walked passed him, though knowing I would have to talk to him again. And I would, willingly. I got my hair all done, staying down, with a couple little curls in there. Then I did my make-up putting a nice dark eye shadow, and light pink lip gloss, and the normal mascara and eye liner. Chad was now standing in front of the bathroom door, waiting for me to come out….


	12. Tears, Tears go Away Never come back!

**Here it is! Sorry it took so long to update! I was working on a new story for Heartland! Maybe you guys should check it out, it is called "A Perfect Puzzle Piece" Hope U guys read it! It would be awesome if i get a review from all of you! Luv u! **

* * *

><p>"Sonny, I know your done in there. It has been a half an hour I have wasted standing here and I am not even dressed yet! I need to talk to you! I not on our way to school. At home, now!" Chad said. I sighed walking out of the bathroom, knowing he was right. He was always right. "I know…. I am sorry…." Chad caught me off before I could say anything else.<p>

"What in the world would you be sorry? I cancelled on you. You had every right to be pissed, and sad. I am sorry for what I did. I would rather have you as a friend then Naomi as a girlfriend." Chad smiled. I hugged him. It wasn't like any other best friends hug, this hug I felt sparks. I don't know if he did, but I sure as hell did! We pulled apart, and went out separate ways, I went down stairs to get something to eat, and, Chad went to get dressed. After I was done eating, my apple Chad came down the stairs and we started walking to school. Yippy!

Once I got to school I looked all over for Jeremy I couldn't for the life of me see him. But just when I was about to give up someone came behind me, the person put their hands over my eyes, and went into my ear 'Peek a boo!' I jumped from fright. It was Jeremy. My Jeremy. I turned around and hugged him, he kissed me on the cheek. I didn't remember Chad was still standing right beside me. My face was so red when I still saw Chad standing there. Jeremy laughed. "What is it?" He looked where I was looking. His face started to get red as well. "Ohh, that…" Chad walked away once he saw Naomi. Just as I thought.

I looked at Chad as he ran over to that bitch. Jeremy touched my chin, turning my head to look into his eyes.

"You got me, you don't need him. Trust me I would probably be a better boyfriend then Chad. We don't fight you guys fight all the time….." Jeremy smiled, kissing me passionately. I was trying to believe him. It just wasn't working!

"Ok." I smiled. Jeremy hugged me again before the bell rang and he walked off, I stayed there, while my heart was breaking, over and over again. When the bell for me to be in class rang I walked into the school, and ran to my class. Happy only half of the class was in when I got in. Chad looked over at me, and smiled. I pretended to smile again, even though I could see Chad making googly faces at me. I could see Jeremy in the corner of the room, where he always sat. With no one. There was a open seat where I always sat. And today it was going to stay open! I was going to sit with my boyfriend! Hell ya!

Chad starred at me, growing more and more confused. I didn't even bother to look at him, while Naomi was throwing herself all over him. Kissing his neck, and all that gross stuff that no best friend would want to see there best friend doing. AT ALL! Jeremy smiled, kissing my neck tenderly. "I thought you always sat with Chad and all them….." I smiled, taking his hand, and holding it tightly.

"Yes, normally I do. But what if I wanna sit with my boyfriend? Is it a bother for me to be sitting here?" I asked, looking lovingly into his deep, deep chocolate brown eyes. His were even deeper then mine!

He shook his head. "No, no, no! There is no problem. It just doesn't look like Chad looks so happy about it.." Jeremy said, directing his attention over to Chad. I looked, even though Naomi was kissing him hotly, he wasn't paying attention to her, he was paying attention to me and Jeremy. (Stalker). I sat back, sending him a death glare. He looked away, paying more attention to Naomi. Kissing her back, more and more. Every little while he would send a glance my way, it was looking like he was trying to make me jealous! Well it wasn't working, so he could have stopped any time because it wasn't working… Or was it?

The teacher came in, and Chad and Naomi broke apart, at her death glare. She pointed at them to go outside. I almost broke into laughter. Me and Jeremy were just talking, not making out or anything like: Chad and Naomi were. What did he even see in her anyways? She was a bitch, and a slut. And she isn't even that pretty, she is head cheerleader though… Damn what is the matter with me! When the teacher got back into the class after giving Chad and Naomi heck her and Chad came back into the room. Where did Naomi go? WTH! I didn't even like her, why would I care?

An hour later the bell rang, and Me and Jeremy walked out of the class hand in hand. We had a free period next. And we were going up to the roof top. Yippy! Some time for just me and Jeremy! I couldn't wait! "So….?" I asked. "OMG! We should totally go up to the roof top, and spend some time together! Talk a little, kiss a little. And maybe even…?" Jeremy looked at me lovingly, and smiled. Nodding his head. But what I didn't know is Chad was right behind us listening to that particular conversation. He ran the other way to go find Naomi, and they went up to the? Yes you guessed right, roof top! When they came up the stairs, me and Jeremy were already making out, and I can tell ya I was sure embarrassed. Chad's face got so red, it was almost funny, but my face was probably redder. That was the second time he had caught us kissing! This time it was worse though. I quickly got Jeremy off of me, and I ran over to the other side of the roof top, crying. I was so embarrassed. And I was going to get in so much trouble! Great.

Chad walked over to me, Naomi sitting on the bench. Chad touched my shoulder, it sent shivers down my spine. I looked over into he beautiful blue eyes. "I am sorry." I barley made out, between sobs.

"It is ok, really. I was the one who over heard you talking with Jeremy about going up here. I am so sorry, I followed you up here…." Chad paused.

"You followed me up here! I cant believe you did that Chad! I am 16 fricking years old, I can do stuff on my own! I don't need you there to protect me! I am a big girl now!" I yelled.

"Listen I am sorry, I was kinda jealous that you sat with Jeremy and not with your _friends. _So, when I heard you talking with him, I wasn't thinking. I am sorry." He explained to me.

"And you don't think it hurt when you were making out with Naomi in class. Looking over to me every little while. That hurt so much! You obviously don't see that I love you, I am just in a committed relationship right now!" I cried. He looked broken, and ashamed of himself.

"I really messed up didn't I?" He asked. I looked up at him. And, kissed him passionately.

"Yes you did!" Then I walked away. Jeremy followed me, good thing he didn't see the kiss. He was talking with Naomi, I was going to have to thank her sometime.

Jeremy was struggling to keep up with me. Every now and then I could hear him yell to me to stop and tell him what happened. But I didn't say anything or stop. I was just so, angry and sad at myself to do anything right now. Finally Jeremy ran up to me, and stopped me. He stopped a tear from falling. His eyes were pleading, it made me have to tell him. But I couldn't. If I told him that he would hate me.

"I cant tell you, will you just leave me alone please?" I cried. He nodded, and went the opposite direction. I ran into the girls bathroom, and ran to an open stall and started to cry my eyes out.

The door opened to the girls bathroom. I could hear the girl walking by the stalls. She called out, "Sonny?" Who was it? "Yeah? Who is this?" I asked.

"Amy…" She said. "Open up tell me what's wrong." She told me. I came out of the stall and we talked for the rest of the period. Just me and her it had been a long time since I had talked to a girlfriend. It I had so much fun talking to her!

"So, Chad was making out with Naomi, pretty much right in front of you. And every little while he looked over to you, making you feel kind of Jealous. Then when Class was over you and Jeremy went up to the roof top, and Chad over heard you. Him and Naomi followed you guys. And when Chad and Naomi got up there, you and Jeremy were making out. You ran to the other side of the roof top. Chad ran after you. You confessed that you loved him, but you couldn't date him because you were dating Jeremy. Then he asked if he screwed up. You kissed him, and then after saying yeah ran down the stairs? Wow, honey I am so sorry, you are having the suckiest life ever! I am sorry I haven't been there for you!" She said, then hugging me. Making me feel better that I had someone to tell this to. It would be good to keep it all inside.

"Well I have been keeping all my problems in myself. I haven't had time to talk to anyone of my girlfriends. If I would have, I wouldn't be as sad as I am now." I told her.

"What other problems?" She asked.

"Well, there was one time when me and Jeremy skipped school. We walked a while and we came up to a building. We went behind it, and we started to make out. Chad found me while we were making out. I was so embarrassed, feeling stupid and I was sad. Chad pulled me away from him. He asked what the hell I was doing. I could barley talk. But there was just stupid conversation until this… He said he loved me. I had to tell him That I couldn't date him because I was in love with Jeremy. And I would for all time. That is the second time I have had to say something so horrible to him. It hurt so much. Like just to hear him say he loved me, it broke my heart worse then ever before." I explained.

"Wow.." Was all she could say. "Ok. We have to hang out this weekend. I need to know about more of this stuff. And maybe I can help you more. I am sorry I haven't been there for you with all of this. I don't know how you have handled it by your self." Amy hugged me.

"It hasn't been easy. And yes we have to hang out! I need to hang with a girlfriend again. I missed you so much. I am so stupid though!" I cried, more tears coming, making my make-up run badly. Amy laughed at my face. She got off of the counter and grabbed some paper towel and wetting it. She rubbed the wet paper towel over my face. It was so cold.

"Your not stupid, Sonny. Your just trying to deal with this your own way. That doesn't make you stupid honey. Everyone deals with this there own way. Me it would be sitting in my bed, for a day eating ice cream and watching sappy love movies, and reading sappy love books." She smiled, getting out her eye liner, eye shadow and Mascara.

"Thank you, Amy! I can always count on you to make me happy again. Even when my heart is broken with two different guys pulling it apart, you can still manage to put a smile on my face." I smiled, hugging her before she started to put make-up on me from me crying making it all you bye-bye.

"I am just doing my job girly!" She smiled. I was happy that I had a friend like Amy. She could always make me feel better. And I totally loved her for it!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here's the update! This one was a little bit longer then the rest! So, hope you guys loved this chapter! I spent an entire day working on it. This chapter literally made me cry when i was writing it. I cried so damn hard when i was writing the Sonny and Chad moment on the roof top. So review away! Luv u all!**

**People who reviewed last chapter! Shout outs!**

**Channyobsesseddoct2: Haha, thank you! Here is the update! Please review this chapter! Hope you like it! Sorry it took so long for the update to come. But at least it is here! Sorry if i spelt your name wrong! **

**Lololx4xReal: HAHA! Thank you! Ur nice! Here is this update! Please review! Sorry if i spelt your name wrong!**

**Imlikeoky: Thank you! Well Your wish came true here is the next chapter! Please review! Sorry if i spelt your name wrong!**

**DannySamLover20: I will defiantly keep going! I love this story! And i hope you love reading it! Thanks for the review! Review this chapter please! Sorry if i spelt your name wrong! **

**Well the is it for the reviews. Hope you loved reading this Chapter as much as i loved writing it! Well i gotta go! Time to start doing something else! Love writing this story for you guys. And i love reading your reviews. Give me something to do, like give me an idea for a story. Or write me a paragraph on what your going to do this summer. Something. I want to read an awesome and REALLY long review! That it gonna be like totally awesome if you could do that for me! Either or, or you could do both i would LOVE that even more! Thanks for reading this ultra long authors note! Time to review! **

**Reviews? **


	13. Lost her Boyfriend

The end of free period bell rang, me and Amy walked out of the bathroom, looking like I had not just been crying for an hour, and she hadn't spent that much time fixing my make-up and hugging me to make me feel better. Jeremy found me while he was walking in the hallway. He smiled, and walked over to me. "Hi." I smiled. He looked at my worried.

"Where were you? I was worried sick for you? What happened with you and Chad that made you run away, and not tell me what happened?" He asked.

"I don't know, honey. I am sorry, but I cant tell you. I wish I could, I really do. But you would be ashamed of me, if I told you. And I don't want us to, please." I bawled.

"I wont be mad, I promise you that." He smiled, taking my hand in his.

"I kissed Chad…." I paused.

Anger was rising in Jeremy's face, he looked so angry right now. "YOU KISSED HIM?"

"Yes and I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me, I never should have told you!" I cried.

"Maybe you shouldn't have. We're over. I am sorry, but if your gonna kiss your best friend, I cant be with you. I hope we can always be friends?" He asked.

I cried out loud, the bell ran so I moved as fast as I could to get to my class. I couldn't stand talking to him again.

I saw some of my friends when I walked into class, but the problem was is I couldn't sit with them because CHAD was sitting there. I found a disserted table and sat down. Chad was looking at me with confusion. He stood up and walked over to where I was sitting. He sat down, and looked at me.

"Come on this has gone on long enough. Come sit with us, and tell us your friends why you are so insanely sad. Because I sure as heck don't know. Because you wont talk to me." Chad said. I smiled.

I walked with him over to our table. My friends smiled when I sat down. Megan reached out for my hand.

"So, Son what's got you to sad, and why are you being so distant? You haven't talked to any one of us for a long time." Megan smiled.

I took a deep breath. "My boyfriend.. Jeremy broke up with me. Because I kinda kissed Chad today." I told them. All I heard was gasps, how loud did I say that? Everyone in the class turned to look at me. I put my head in my arms, full of embarrassment. Great. Chad looked at everyone, his face getting redder and redder as time went by. I began to start to cry again, only tears building in my eyes.

"Guys, get back to your conversations! This is not your part to gasp about!" Chad turned his head, and saw Naomi standing in the doorway. She looked heartbroken, looking like she was crying. He sighed, getting up and running after her.

Ok so let me get this strait, I lost my boyfriend, and Chad might lose his girlfriend. This is a whole drama packed life I have made myself. Megan looked at me, I knew she was looking at me sincerely, even though in her mind she was going 'Wow.' I ran out of the class, following Chad running after Naomi. I caught up with them, just to find them yelling and screaming at each other. I walked between them.

"Naomi don't be pissed at Chad…. It was my fault, we were arguing and I kissed him. It wasn't for romantic reasons, ish. I wanted to see if there was any sparks. I didn't mean for you nor Jeremy to here about it. Don't be mad at him, be mad at me. I made this all happen. It was my fault it happened, and it is my fault that you guys are screaming at each other. The truth is, is you two make a awesome couple!" I smiled. Chad smiled at me, remarkably. I liked this. Naomi looked at me.

"If you ever fucking touch my boyfriend again, I will fucking kill you! And Chad, I don't want you to talk to her anymore! I don't want another one of 'this' to happen again!" She screamed.

"Naomi, don't be mad! Ok, Sonny is my FRIEND! Now, if you still wanna date me you will let me talk to her as much as I fucking want! Got it?" He asked.

She nodded, glared at me then walked away. I looked at Chad, he smiled at me. He grabbed me in a hug, our best ever best friend hug!

The bell to conclude school rang, everyone bursted out of the doors, running everywhere. Me and Chad, like normal we just walked out of the school, and headed to the back ally we always walk up and down to go home and go to school. He said, "So you and Jeremy broke up?"

"Yeah." I sighed.

"Why?" He asked, trying to make conversation.

"Well because I told him that I kissed you, and he got pissed off and said that he doesn't wanna date someone who kisses there best friend. Then said it was over." I explained.

"Ohh, I am sorry Sonny. I never wanted to come between you guys…." I cut him off.

"Chad you didn't come between us, it was MY fault for kissing you! Not yours. Don't blame yourself, when it was clearly me. It was my fault. And I am happy he broke up with me, now I know that if we got more committed, and I kissed you that he would give up before thinking it through. Thank you." I smiled.

"You are seriously ok with this….?" Chad asked, confused.

"Ok, I never said I was fine with it. I said I was happy it happened. There is a fine line between them. I am sad, and pissed that he would give up before thinking, but I am also happy it happened. Because with us only been dating a couple weeks, we weren't as committed as we could have been and it didn't hurt as much as it could have when he broke up with me." I explained. Chad nodded.

"Well, your welcome then. Lets make a deal never to fight about some lame ass thing again." Chad held out his hand for me to shake. I looked at it, then joined my hand with his, ending it with a hug.

The rest of the walk home was small chit chat. Nothing too to interesting.

Me and Chad walked through the door, smiling for once! Michelle looked at us. "Ok, so what is going on here? You to are actually smiling for once. What happened at school today?"

"Well A) me and Chad stuck up for each other, and B) My boyfriend broke up with me because I kissed Chad. Long story and not enough time to explain." I told her.

"Well ok, as long as you guys are happy. And, Sonny your boyfriend broke up with you? Awe honey I am here to talk if you need to." She offered.

"No, but thank you Michelle I got Chad to do that for me. But thanks for the offer." I smiled, while me and Chad walked up the stairs, and went into our different rooms.

I got into my bed and dialled Amy's number. I waited for her to pick up.. It took a while but finally I heard her mumble 'hello.' I smiled.

"Hey, Amy. It is Sonny…" I said.

"Oh Hey Sonny!" She said enthusiastically.

"Hey, I have something to tell you… About today. More Drama came. And a lot more tears." I explained, hoping they wouldn't come back while I was explaining it.

"Like what?" She yelled.

"Well Jeremy broke up with me…" I said.

Amy gasped. "What the Fuck! That asshole broke up with you? When, Where, Why, How?" She yelled.

"Well, In third period when we left the bathroom. In front of the bathroom. Because I told him I kissed Chad. And I don't know, saying I am done I guess." I explained.

"Oh my gosh! Honey are you alright? We are totally going to the mall this weekend to talk! I am so sorry honey! Wow, it's amazing the things I can just miss by a smidge of a minute! Are you sure your ok?" She asked, more worried then Chad, and Michelle combined. I guess that is what a girlfriend is for.

"Yes, Amy I am fine. I am actually happy he broke up with me believe it or not. And yes we have to hang out this weekend! I will call you with the deeds?" I asked.

"Yes! Totally! And your fine with it? What did he do to your head? Did he like drop you on it a couple times or what?" She asked bewildered.

I laughed. "No, I am happy because now I know that if we would have been more into the relationship and he broke up with me I would have been more depressed then I am now. But, yes you are right. I am a little crazy." I laughed more.

"haha! I love you babe!" she practically yelled.

"I love you more! See you at school tomorrow." I told her before hanging up.

Chad came in my room once I was done talking to Amy. He run, and jumped in mid air onto my bed, making me jump into the air. I laughed.

"So I am guessing you heard the entire conversation I had?" I asked.

He nodded. "Guilty! But hey, I am like your big brother, I need to protect you. I am sure you can understand that…" He smiled, hugging me once again. I loved him.

"Yes, I can understand that. Don't worry." I smiled, looking at my phone. It was a message from guess who. Jeremy.

_**I am sorry. Will you please take me back?**_ I was stunned when I saw the message. I showed it to Chad and he got full with anger.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! Here is another update! This has to be one of my favorite updates i have ever done. And i know why! But i am not telling, just kidding. Because the awesome Channy get back together friendship was just heartwarming wonderful! And Dont worry, i didnt put the couple as Channy for nothing. You will get ur Channy very soon! I just dont know when that will be! haha! Here are the shout out's for people who reviewed 3<strong>

**Shout outs!**

**DannySamLover20: Thank you! And Thank you for always reviewing! Review the next chapter please!**

**InuXKag2519: Thank you for liking my story in all... But i kind of wanted to make her as a cry baby. Just so that, people could see that people can change. And, for this chapter she wouldnt be a cry baby, she would be let me see, normal person who cry's when they lose a friend, or a boyfriend. That is normal. Not trying to get onto your back side tho, i just wanted you to know this.. Please keep reviewing.!**


	14. Just A Kiss

I was stunned. Jeremy just said he wanted me back. I didn't know what to think right now. Chad looked at me, still anger in his facial expression. He took my phone out of my hand, and studied the message. He got even more angry, it was almost as if he was going to crush my phone. I took it out of his hands before he could even try.

"Chad everything is ok. I wont take him back, I promise." I told him convincingly.

"Fine, but he hurt you. He hurt you bad, and you wanna take him back. It doesn't make sense." He told me.

"I never said I wanted to take him back Chad. I said quote on quote, I am not going to take him back. I promise." I told him, laughing while I talked.

"Fine." Chad smiled. He hugged me. Me and him talked for a little while longer before he got up and walked into his own room.

I grabbed my books out of my backpack, and started to do my homework before I forgot. I grabbed my pencil and started to work on my math. It was almost exam week, yay! I would be out of grade 10, and in grade 11! Woohoo! A little while later, Michelle called from downstairs that it was time to eat. Yum! Me and Chad raced down the stairs like old times, racing to our chairs. Michelle laughed at us.

"Ok guys. These childish things, they have to stop. I know you guys are trying to get back to your child inside of you, but racing down the stairs, almost knocking over my table because you cant stop. It's gotta stop." Michelle told us, sitting down at the table and beginning to eat. I looked at Chad. He smiled. "So how was school today? Right, sorry don't need to go over that conversation again. But one question. Sonny, why did you kiss Chad?" Michelle asked, looking down at her plate of food, then back at me.

"Well," I started. "Me and Jeremy went up to the top of the school…. And started to…. Make-out. And Chad came up with Naomi, and saw me and Jeremy making out. I ran over to the other side of the school, Chad followed me. And, I was crying a lot of drama, and I kissed him." I said nervously. Michelle looked confused.

"So, you kissed Chad, and you were making out with your boyfriend?" She asked.

"Yes." I told her. "I'm sorry."

"Honey there is nothing to be sorry about. I can tell you I was doing much worse when I was your age. You are 16 right?" Michelle clarified.

"Yes." I looked at her awkwardly. Michelle didn't say anything for the rest of dinner. Which wasn't a bad thing, but don't tell her I said that!

After dinner me and Chad went up stairs, I went into my room, and he went into his. I jumped on my bed, and continued to do my homework. It had to be done by 7, so me and Chad could go to the park or something. I hurried to finish it. 7:00 came by, and I was waiting outside Chad's room. He came out, and we headed to the park. Like normal, we raced each other there, and like normal I always won. But, I would always treat him to ice cream. We did this usually every Wednesday. Even in the snow. It would be harder to run, but I would still win, but I would treat him to hot chocolate then. We each went on a swing, and swung as hard, and as high as we could. Chad was always a little higher then me, which bothered me a lot. Ohh well. After we were done on the swings we went on the tire swing. I pushed Chad first. And if I could say so myself I was good at it. But Chad was better. When I was done pushing Chad on it, I got on, and he started to push me. He pushed me SO fast. And, I was spinning SO much. I almost puked. We played for a little bit longer, then we raced back to the house. And, like normal I won AGAIN! Haha.

Michelle was watching TV when we came in, she smiled and said. "So how was the park today? And who won the race there and back. My guess would be Sonny."

"Yes, it was me. And we had fun, like always." I told her, heading to my room. Chad followed. I looked at him when he entered through my door.

"I thought you had to phone Naomi. That was why we had to go back so early. We usually stay till like 9:00, but today we came back at 8:00." I said.

"I am, don't worry Sonny. I didn't make us come back for nothing. You gotta lighten up a little. Are you ok? Are you scared for the final exams?" Chad asked, adjusting himself on my bed.

"A little bit a guess. And I am a little stressed with all that happened today I guess. It was a lot to function all in one short miserable day." I told him, truthfully.

"Ya, I guess your right there. But, it will all come back. Besides your single now. There is a lot of guys that can change that. Guys who aren't jerks. And maybe some that are even better then me." Chad told me.

"Chad, that is crazy talk. There is no body on this earth who is better then you. But, seeing how Naomi has you, I will never be able to." I sighed.

"Sonny, just because I am happy with someone, doesn't mean the world has to end. You will find someone better then me, someone who you wont fight with all the time, and be more happy with. I promise." Chad told me, smiling. He was good at giving advice.

I shook my head. "Most of the time you are right, but this time you are wrong. Ok. Wow, this conversation went from being awesome, to being really weird and awkward. So…..?" I asked.

"Haha, I agree. Ohh, look at the time, I have to go. Need to phone the girlfriend, is that ok?" Chad asked.

I nodded.

Chad's POV

That conversation I just had with Sonny, was so saddening, knowing I was lying. And having to say all that stuff about me dating Naomi and how there was someone out there better for her then me. It hurt a lot to say. Like wow! But now it is time to phone Naomi. The girl I am not really in love with.

I dialled her number waiting for her to pick up. "Hey." I smiled when she picked up.

"Hi." She said. "What took you so long to phone? Let me guess. You were hmm talking with Sonny. I don't want you talking to her! She is pulling you farther away from me, and I love you!" She told me.

"Well WTF Naomi! She is my friend and I said nothing was going to get in the way of us! Not even Sonny." Chad yelled.

"Ya? Well I don't think your doing a very good job of that!" She yelled back.

"Excuse me? I am doing as well as I frigging can! You're the one who is jealous of me having as good of a friend as Sonny, because you think she will steal you from me. And she is! I am in love with her! But I love you." Chad screamed. He could see Sonny peaking into his room. He didn't care.

"You love her?" She asked.

"Yes I do. I LOVE Sonny Monroe. She is the girl for me. And I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I am Sorry Naomi." Chad told her calmly.

"Well I am not going to stand in the way of the girl of your dreams." Naomi cried.

"Thank you Naomi. I now know you're a really nice girl, and any man would be lucky to have you, I am just not the guy. I am sorry. Will you forgive me?" Chad asked.

"Yes, I will forgive you. Go get your girl. You obviously love her, knowing she will hear everything we are talking about, and your still saying this." Naomi smiled.

"Wow, change of heart, I like it. But are you mad?" Chad asked.

"No I am not mad. I am not going to hold any grudges. Nothing." Naomi said.

"Wow, well I have to go. Bye." Chad said, hanging up.

Sonny POV

Oh my gosh! Did he just do what I think he did. He broke up with Naomi for me? I walked into his room, and sat on his bed, he turned around, and put his arms on his head.

"So I figure you want an explanation." Chad said.

"We no duh!" I told him. "Did you break up with her…. For me?"

He nodded. "All I told you, was a lie. And I wouldn't, couldn't lie to you anymore. I am IN love with you, but I only love her. You will always be the one I love. I am so sorry for all the things I have done to you, and I wish I never would have done them. But, Sonny Monroe will you go out with me?" Chad asked. I practically froze, not able to breathe, think, or move.

"Wait, did you just ask me out?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yes, will you?" Chad asked he had hopefulness in his eyes. I couldn't even think to say no.

"Yes." I smiled. I got off his bed, and he hugged me like he had never hugged me before. He whispered 'I love you' into my ear. He was soooooo romantic!

A couple days later, I was getting ready for my date with CHAD! I was so excited that this was finally happening. I was getting a date with the guy of my dreams. No feeling would ever top that. So to this wonderful date of mine, I was wearing a cute formal strapless top, and a pair of blue jean short shorts. And, my black pumps. I wore my hair down, and wavy. I did my make-up not much different then it usually is. But a little more romantic. I put light pink eye shadow on, very light pink blush, mascara, eye liner, and red lip stick.

I walked out of my room, Chad was waiting for me downstairs. Michelle was almost crying when I got down. She had the tears all forming and everything.

"Oh my gosh! You look so gorgeous tonight Sonny. Hope you guys have fun, and if you hurt Sonny I will disown you!" Michelle smiled. Chad pulled me out of the house and lead me to his car. I didn't know he got a license, or had a car. I smiled, as he opened the door for me. Then we went over to his side. He drove to the park, and there was a nice little table set up and everything. It was so romantic! "Chad you didn't have to do this for me." I told him.

"Ya, its you I had to do it! Your special Sonny." Chad smiled, stopping the car and opening the door for me. What a gentleman!

Chad pulled out my chair for me, I sat down, and looked at all the food laid down on that small table. It looked wonderful. And delicious! Me and Chad ate, with small talk. After we were done that he took me over to the river by the park. There was a small little canoe waiting. I gasped.

"Is that for us?" I asked. He nodded.

Chad helped me onto it, as he started to row the boat around the river. This, had to be one of my all time favourite dates ever! 1) it involed Chad. And 2) he was good at making them. He stopped us in the middle of the river, and leaned into me, and gently kiss me, with so much passion.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update! But here it is! I love this chapter! And i know all ya Channy fans loved it too! Here are the shout outs! <strong>

**Shout outs!**

**Channyobsessedoct2: Well now you know what will happen! haha! Hope u enjoyed the chapter!**

**DannySamLover20: Yes u did review haha! Thanks for it too! Review?**

**TheAwesomeGurl180: This was actually from my cousin, she was reading it, i wasnt reviewing my own chapter, dont worry. lol. **

**But anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review again, and please please please, bring in more readers. Thank you! And good bye. **

**(Hint: I will not be updating for a while but dont worry) **

**Review?**


	15. Unexpected?

Chad kissed me, and with so much passion at that.

We walked through the house door, Michelle already sleeping. How late were we gone? It hadn't seemed like long. Chad walked me up the stairs, and into my room, kissing me lightly before shutting the door, for me. Then he went into his own room, and shut his door. I went into my drawer and grabbed my sexy pj's. Took off my dress, and shoes. And put my short pj shorts on, and my tank top. My feet and multiple blisters on them, which hurt whenever I walked on them. I went to my mirror, sat at my chair and grabbed my make-up removal, and my cloth. I started to whip off my make-up. After I was done that I climbed into my bed, and drifted off into a deep sleep.

The next morning my alarm clock rang. I tried to pull myself out of bed, I barley got out. I grabbed the clothes I was going to wear today, then went into Chad's room. I jumped on his, kissing him, which woke him up.

"Ya know it would've felt really weird if we weren't dating right now and you did that!" Chad laughed, kissing me back. Michelle walked by his room on her way saying:

"No kissing! I don't mind that your dating and living under the same house, but NO kissing!"

I laughed. "No problem Michelle." I looked back over at Chad, making sure she was gone, then I kissed him again. "Yes it would've felt weird if we weren't dating. I love you! Going to have a shower! Get up, and stay up!" I got off him, and went into the bathroom, taking all my clothing off and stepping into the shower turning it on hot, and a little cold. I put some shampoo on my hands, and started to rub it all over my hair, making it clean again. I rinsed my hair, and did it over again. After I was done all that I washed my body all over, then rinsed it off, and turned the water off. I stepped out of the shower, and wrapped the towel over my body. I grabbed my white short shorts and my thong, put those on. Then I grabbed my bra purple in color and put it on. I grabbed my tee shirt, and put that on as well. Now I was fully dressed, so I grabbed my brush, my hair blower. I straitened my hair as well. After all that was done, I put my usual pink eye shadow on, and my blush, and mascara and eyeliner. Then I walked out of the bathroom, and into Chad's room. He was putting his tee shirt on. I laughed.

"Ya know you might wanna close the door when your changing." I told him. He turned around, and his face was redder then fire. I laughed even harder. "Your funny when your embarrassed."

"Haha, laugh it up. But you never see your bed head when your actually sleeping, I got it on tape and I can show the entire school at the year end assembly." I had a feeling my face was redder then his was.

"You win. Come on, time to go to school. For the second last day of classes! Yes!" I enthused walked out of the house with Chad, and going to our back ally we always walk on.

We made small talk while we were walking. So we finally made it to the school, I saw the person I least wanted to see. Jeremy. I walked up to him, Chad staying where he was. He knew I needed to do this myself. Jeremy stopped where he was, I walked closer to him.

"Don't even think about it Jeremy. Ok? We're done. And we're never going to be a couple again! Ok? Got the memo? I am with Chad now, and I don't need you stalking me, cause' I really don't give a shit. You broke my heart, and now I am going to break yours. You're a wonderful man, you deserve someone, it's just not me. I am sure you can understand that?" I asked.

He just nodded. "I understand. And I know I shouldn't have put you in the situation that day. I am sorry. I was actually coming over to you, to see if you will ever forgive me." Jeremy told me.

I looked at him sweetly. "Yes I will forgive you! When I make up a speech so delicate, and awesome as that I am going to forgive that person. And what you did to me, wasn't that bad. You just broke up with me. For reasons that don't even matter anymore. I hope we can still be friends." I smiled at him. Now I remember how I fell in love with him. But my love for Chad would over ride any love I will ever have. I promise.

"Yes, we can be friends. I will really miss you Sonny Monroe. Don't get in any trouble now. And, I tell you if Chad ever hurts you, he will have a bone to pick with me! Got it?" He asked.

I laughed a little, looking at Chad who was watching us irritated. "I got it. Haha, but I have to go, I think Chad is losing patients, how about you sit with me and my friends for the classes, I am sure they will welcome you to the group hands down." I smiled. He nodded. "Ok, well I have to go. Bye Jeremy."

I walked away, headed in the general direction of Chad. He looked at me, I looked at him. I started to walk away, he followed me like a puppy. I could really get used to this. But, I did somewhat miss Jeremy being my boyfriend, he was nice loyal. But, I knew Chad would be better at it and he would never do something as stupid as Jeremy did. I think. I hope.

"So, what did you and Jeremy talk about. I could see you were talking about me, since you looked over at me. And I didn't hear any yelling and screaming, so I know you guys didn't get all angry at each other." Chad explained to me, clearly wanting to know what we talked about for so long.

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you!" I said frustrated. "I told him that I am with you and stuff, he was ok with it, and I told him I would love to be friends with him. Then I asked if he wanted to sit with our group in the classes, he said yes. And you will be nice to him, or you will have a very angry girlfriend. Got it?" I asked.

He nodded. "Fine, but if he makes any one of us mad, I will kick him out in a blink of an eye!" Chad warned. I laughed.

"No, I will deal with him, ok? You will take it to far, when you would only need to take it far enough. You will become friends with him, he deserves it. He knows what he did wrong, and he knows it was wrong. And he feels really bad about it. He was ok when I told him we were dating, so you will make an effort for him as well. Ok?" I asked, kissing him on the cheek before walking into the class.

"Fine." Chad sulked, but then kissed me, our friends gasped when they saw it. I totally forgot!

Me and Chad made our way over to our table. Our friends, starring at us. My face was boiling.

"Did we just see you and Chad, kiss?" Tawni asked. I nodded. "Why? Are you guys like dating now or something?" She asked. I nodded again. They all started screaming for us. It was cute, and awkward.

"OMG! So when, where, how, omg I am so proud for you guys!" Alex yelled.

"Well, When: 3 days ago. How: Chad broke up with his girlfriend, and asked me out. Where: Chad's room. And thanks Alex! I am happy too. I love Chad with all my heart." I said looking into his deep blue eyes. He kissed me softly.

They all 'awed' in unison. "Now." I started. "Jeremy the guy who broke up with me is going to be sitting with us today. Now, your all going to treat him well I already told Chad this, and it goes the same for you guys! If you don't, you will be punished. Get to know him, he is really nice." I warned, just as he came into the room. I waved for him to come over to the table. He walked over, and grabbed the chair that was beside mine. Chad glared at him, I elbowed him in the gut to stop. He did.

9:30 came, and the teacher came into the class. He smiled at us, all bright eyed and bushy tailed.

"So, tell me all this wonderful gossip I have been hearing is around this class. I wanna know all of it, hands up." He was the best teacher ever.

A girl in my class put her hand up. He pointed to her. "Well I heard that Sonny, and Chad are dating now." Everyone's head turned to us, including the Mr. Adams.

"Well is this true Sonny and Chad?" He asked.

I nodded. Everyone gasped including Mr. Adams.

"So tell us how it happened." He told me and Chad. We stood up.

"Do we have to? It is kinda our personal life." I stated. Everyone responded in YES!. I laughed a little. "Well he broke up with his girlfriend, then asked me out, plane in simple." I stated sitting down.

"Ok… Anyone else?" He asked. Another hand popped up. He pointed.

"Well I heard Sonny, and Jeremy broke up." another girl said. My face was getting redder and redder, as time went by. Mr. Adams looked at me, and Jeremy.

"So, why is everything about you, today Sonny? It is never about you." Mr. Adams pointed out. I shook my head. "Ok, anyone else. We will get started on math if you don't have anymore." No one put there hand up. Chad was relived it wasn't about him and Naomi breaking up, but then she put her hand up. Mr. Adams called on her. She stood up.

"Well me and Chad broke up a couple nights ago. He broke up with me, for Sonny. I am clearly a better girlfriend then she will ever be!" I tried to hide my tears. I knew that she was going to get back at me. I just knew it! Chad stood up. I pulled him down, then walked over to Naomi.

"Are you sure? I actually care for him, and I'm not using him to just get other guys jealous! I mean that is just low, even for you Naomi!" I yelled. Everyone gasped.

"Really, you think that is low? Well you clearly don't remember what you did!" Naomi yelled. My face got more red, as she continued talking. "You kissed Chad when we were still dating, after making out with your boyfriend! Now, I don't think that was such a good idea because you cheated!" More people gasped. I couldn't believe she said that!

"And I am not saying I didn't do that! I don't give a fuck, wanna know why? Because I don't care about popularity, if I do something wrong, what the hell! It wont do anything. I have friends, that actually want to be my friend. I'm not friends with random people who don't even know me!" I yelled back. Naomi gasped with everyone else. Mr. Adams was just watching this. He closed the door so no one would hear this.

"Ya, you wouldn't mind because you have no friends!" She yelled back.

"Oh really? Well who are those people over there that I was sitting with? Hmm, let me think I think the word is friends? I don't know, ya I think it is. Asshole. You don't even know the difference between acquaintance and friend. Because you don't give two fucks about it, because you think it is everything to just be popular. Well it's not!" I yelled. "Popular is probably the worst thing a person can have, it is better when you have a nice amount of friends."

"Oh ya, because you would know what it is like to be popular! Frankly you're an ugly bitch, who doesn't see that she is fat, and has a whoreish face!" Naomi called over to me.

"And, why would you be telling me that, when it is clearly you, your talking about." I asked. Everyone gasped when I said that. "You have been a bitch since day one, I have known you! And pulling that little stunt with Chad. It was stupid. Don't act like you don't know what I am talking about, because I know you do, you know you do! I know everything you did to Chad. And you not going to get away with it, I promise you that." I told her. Her face started to get red, more red, more redder then the sun and fire combined.

"Oh ya? Well how about you tell everybody, everything I did to Chad! We're over now, so I guess he can know, cause he cant do anything to me anymore!"

"You cheated on him, with my fucking boyfriend! You were only with him to make other guys jealous! And you made him do everything you wanted, follow you around like a little puppy. His is human being too, and I would appreciate it if you didn't mess with him!" I yelled. "You were the worst thing that ever happened to him. Though he thought you were the best. I didn't tell him, because he would've been mad at me, and not you, and I didn't need that. Because unlike you I care for people. I am done listening to you, and I am done with you! I have said all I need to say. So just stop with this fucking attitude, and find the person that I actually liked in grade 6 back. She was good."

I walked back to my seat. Mr. Adams looked at us both. "Now, did you get everything out of your systems?" I nodded, and looked over at Naomi. She didn't look angry at all. She looked happy? And she nodded. "But I would like to say one thing, if that is alright." Naomi said, standing up. Mr. Adams nodded.

"I am sorry for everything I did to you guys, Chad mostly, and Sonny too. Chad I know I hurt you, and I wish I never would have. But seeing how Sonny stood up for you, it made me learn that she is the girl for you. And I wish I would've been nicer to her, then I was. I was a idiot, and I feel horrible. Will you guys ever forgive me?" She asked, actually looking like she was crying.

I nodded, and looked at Chad. He nodded as well.

"Well that was nice. Now, we spent a good half the class argueing, thanks girls. Now we need to get into math. I didn't expect this to take as long as it did." Mr. Adams said, writing an equation on the board.

Me and Chad were walking home once school was over. He kissed me passionately. "What was that for?" I asked.

"Do you not remember what you did for me in first period? You stood up for me, and I really, really thank you for that. I love you!" Chad smiled kissing me yet again.

I returned the kiss. Then we started to walk home again, just making small talk about how our day was. It was good BTW.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys, here is the LONG update! Sorry it took so long, my internet went BYE BYE! But thanks for ALL the reviews, i loved them! <strong>

**Shoutouts:**

**Saraspsg2010xx: Haha, yes Channy is offically a couple. And thanks! Hope u LOVED this chapter too!**

**Channyobsessedoct2: Haha, ya? Well i can see u would really like it that Channy got together cuz ur name has them in it haah! thanks!**

**DannySamLover: Haha yes u r a loyal reviewer! U have reviewed every chapter! And review again? Hope u liked it! :)**

**JuicyJams: Yes FINALLY! I know it feels the same way to me. Haha. And trust me i thought it was never going to happen too. I was running out of ways it could happen. LOL! haha, review?**

**Imlikeoky: Haha, everyone is thinking that. Well maybe beccuase Channy is the ulitmate couple! Thanks :)! Review?**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


	16. What will happen?

Chad, he was the best thing any girl could ever dream of for a boyfriend. He gave me everything I ever wanted. And more, he treated me perfectly. And, was just the best boyfriend ever!

We walked into the house, Michelle smiled. "Good day at school?" She asked.

"Ya, and if you get a phone call from the school, it wasn't my fault!" I told her, walking up the stairs with Chad. We went into my room, I plopped on my bed. He jumped on top of me. And started to kiss me, passionately. We continued to kiss for what seemed like forever. We broke apart, and decided to do our homework. I kept on starring into his eyes. Not able to stop. He was just so hot! And OMG!

4 years later.

Me and Chad moved out of Michelle's house and got a house of our own. We were finishing in packing the last box, we sat on the couch and started to watch TV. Cuddling up to each other. Occasionally planting a small kiss on each others lips.

"I really like our house Chad." I smiled. "And… I wanna get married soon." Chad looked at me shocked.

"Honey we are only 20 years old. Don't you think that is a little to young? Like maybe when we're I don't know 22." Chad told me.

"Well I don't care about that. We can break the rules, I just wanna get married sometime soon. Please? Please just think about it.." I told him. He smiled.

"Fine, I will think about. And don't think I don't wanna marry you, I seriously wanna marry you. You are my one love, and I will love you forever. No matter what happens." Chad smiled, kissing me on the forehead.

Later that day, me and Chad were climbing into bed, with all that happened today I fell asleep instantly, dreaming about the one day I couldn't wait for. Chad proposing to me. It was unlike any other dream I have ever had, usually my dreams are well lets see are horrid, like me and Chad breaking up, ahh I never wanna go back to that painful day! Yes, me and Chad broke up. It was a year after we had started dating, I caught him kissing Naomi again, and I broke up with him right then and there. But, we are good now, you don't have to go hating him right now, me and Naomi are pretty good friends right now. Wow, how things change in 4 years.

7 hours later, I woke to the sun in my eyes, from the curtains, it was only 8:30. Defiantly too early to wake up. I tried to go back to sleep, but I failed at that. I got up, went into the shower, and turned it on. I had a nice long shower, I stepped out once I was done. Got changed and did my hair and make-up. After that was all done I walked back into the room, Chad was still sleeping soundly. I looked at the cute body in front of me. I took a running start, and pounced on top of him. He coughed in pain, holding my arms. He laughed, slightly. "Well that woke me up. Ohh, I like this outfit… It would be easy to get into." Chad smiled, kissing me passionately. I kissed him back. That was all we did for the next 10 minutes, was kissing. It felt nice, but sadly we had to stop. We pulled away from each other, I got up from being on Chad's stomach, and pulled him out of bed, literally. Chad ended up on the floor. I laughed and the loud thump Chad made. "Ya, ya, ya. Laugh it up, I wonder what you would sound when I jump on you, and start making out with you, that would be a louder thump." Chad smiled.

"Haha, nice try dude. Go Shower I wanna go out fro breakfast, then we can come home and do whatever, your choice, I don't care." I told him, winking. He smiled, and ran for the bathroom, obviously knowing what I was getting at. I laughed going over to the bed, and making it so it was like it was before we went to bed last night. Then I went downstairs, and grabbed my phone off the counter. I had two missed calls, and 10 missed texts. Wow will people ever give me a break? I closed my phone, and grabbed a glass filling it to the top with water, and drinking it. All in one gulp too. I put more water in the cup, and drinking it again.

By now the shower stopped and Chad stepped out, putting on his clothes, and doing his hair. It only took him what 5 minutes to do his hair, and 5 minutes to get dressed. He would be out in no time.

After about 10-15 minutes Chad came running down the stairs, he still remembered what I said.

"Wow, down boy, down. It is not that big of a deal, lets go for breakfast, I am starving, and BTW you are driving…. And paying." I smiled, grabbing my purse and half dead phone, heading out the door. Chad only smiled, knowing what was going to happen after the young couple got home from breakfast. And he could wait. He helped me into the car, shutting it after me. Then hopped in the other side driving off in the direction of Hollywoods best Café. "Where are we going?" I asked. He looked at me, putting his finger over his lips signifying it was a secret.

"You know I have lived in Hollywood since I was 16, right? I know this place by heart. And I know where we are going, I was just seeing if you would tell me…" I smiled, kissing his cheek. He smiled back, looking into my chocolate brown eyes, I starred into his blue sapphire eyes. They were gorgeous!

Chad parked the car in one of the many parking stops at Sharon's Café, one of the best café's in all of Hollywood. And there was a lot there. Chad walked around the car, opening my door for me, and closing it also, before he took my hand and walked us into the empty Café. Good thing it just opened. Or else it would get really busy and we would never get a table. Chad held onto my hand, while we waited to get seated. There were many tables I didn't understand why we couldn't just find the table we wanted. I didn't understand that. A lady came over to us, and smiled saying, "hello, are you waiting for a table?" I nodded in agreement. She walked away from us, and we followed her to a table for two right by the window. I loved these tables I don't know why but I do. Chad pulled out my chair, and pushed it back in once I was seated. I loved it when he acted like a gentleman. It was so nice.

The lady put menu's in front of us, "Can I get you two fine people something to drink?" She asked politely. I nodded, looking at Chad. He just nodded. "Can I get the raspberry Tea please." I told her, she wrote it down on her pad, and looked over at Chad. "And I will have your famous black strawberry kiwi tea." Chad said, she wrote it down as well and walked away with our drink orders. I opened up my menu, turning strait for the breakfast page. There was a lot of stuff that looked really good, but the one thing I kept coming back to was the Strawberry Dream Waffle, even though I wouldn't be able to move after I ate it, that was what I was going to have. Chad put his menu down the same time as I did, the waitress came back with our tea's placing them in front of us, "Are you two ready to order?" She asked, getting her pen and pad ready. We nodded.

After we ordered she walked away again, and we started to talk. "Chad this is really nice of you for taking me here, I love the Strawberry Dream Waffle, I will feel and look like 300 pounds afterwards, but that doesn't matter, it is worth it." I told him, looking at my phone because it buzzed. It was Tawni texting me. What did she want now? I opened my message, reading it.

**Hey, I need you to phone me in 3 hours ish, it is important!**

And I was confused, why did she need me to phone her in 3 hours, and why was it soooooo important? I looked back up at Chad.

"Who and what was that?" He asked. I smiled.

"Tawni, she told me to phone her in 3 hours and that it was important, and right now I am just really confused. But I will do what she says, because I am her best friend." I explained.

"Hmm, I wish I could help, but if you don't know, there is no way in hell I will no." Chad laughed, taking out his phone as well and looking at the time. They had lots of time, but he wanted to eat fast so they can get home!

A little while later, the waitress came back to their table with their meals. The Strawberry dream waffle looked delicious! I grabbed my fork and started to eat the whip cream off the top of it, then I moved onto the strawberries, then it was the actual waffle and syrup. So what, I eat Strawberry Dream Waffles differently then anyone else, does it matter? No, I didn't think so. She laughed while I ate, I looked at him. I had whip cream all over my face, good thing the Café wasn't really full, that could've been really embarrassing. "What?" I asked.

"You have whip cream all over your face. And I just took a picture. That one is going on face book!" Chad laughed. I glared at him, he deleted the picture, and put his phone away in the matter of 5 seconds. I smiled again, cleaning off the whipped cream from my face.

After me and Chad were done eating we went up to the till and Chad paid for our meals, and we left going back in the direction of our house. It wasn't a big Hollywood Mansion, it was quite big though. Chad was the first one through the door, he ran up the stairs, and into our bedroom, I chuckled to myself, heading up the stairs to our room as well.

"I don't know how I am not embarrassed to be with you!" I smiled, looking at him laying on our bed, I walked over to him, and laid on his stomach, he started to kiss my forehead.

"I don't know, it confuses me too, but the real question is how is there not many guys hitting on you at once, your hotter then any girl (Naomi) that I have ever dated, and your with me." Chad said, kissing my lips this time.

"And that, Chad was the stupidest thing you have ever said. I am with you, because I love you, and I love your eyes. They look like a million sapphires simmering in the sun." I smiled sweetly at him, he kiss me again. I kissed him back as this became a continuous thing, kissing, talking, kissing, talking, ect.

"Yes I agree with you, my eyes are the best feature on my body, but other then that, why is someone so beautiful as you, with someone, like… like me?" Chad asked, kissing me some more. I looked at him confusedly. Kissing him as well, we started to make out.

"Chad how is there someone prettier then me with you, I am not pretty, there is nothing pretty about me. Why are you with me, when I am ugly?" I asked, he started to kiss me aggressively. Starting to take my shirt off, I stopped him for a little.

He kissed me again, then stopped for a minute to say something. "How can you think that someone as wonderful and beautiful as you, isn't beautiful? It bewilders me. I am with you, because I love you, and I fell in love with your love for everyone, your chocolate brown eyes, everything on your, your everything is your best feature. Sunshine I love you." Chad smiled, now starting to take my shirt off, I let him this time. That concluded this conversation, now we just concentrated on us making the best of the moment, and not regretting anything that happened in the next minute or two.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Sorry it took soooooo long to update. I kinda had writers block, so i came up with this. I really enjoy writing adult Channy. It is a lot more fun, you can do more with it. Well anyways thanks for the reviews, and i will get onto the shout-outs. <strong>

**Shout-outs!**

**JuicyJams: Haha i agree with you! Naomi shoudnt have done that, even though i kinda made her do it, that doesnt matter. Haha, i ramble, thanks for the reivew. Please review?**

**DannySamLover20: Yes i see you'd review again! I know you will always review! I know i will get at least one review from every chapter, and it would be from you! Thanks for always reviewing! Your my loyal reader, and reviewer! Have you ever read any of my other stories? I have this awesome one, it is called 'Leaving The Past Behind' i think you should read it and review it. Thanks. Review?**

**Saraspsg2010xx: Thanks, thanks thanks and thanks. :) I love Channy too, review?**

**Imlikeoky: Ikr! I loved the way that Sonny stood up to Naomi to protect Chad, it was just sooooo cute! And Channy is like the ultimate couple! I love them! Hope you enjoyed this chapter too! Review?**

**channyobsesseddoct2: Ur welcome for the shout out, and you got yet another one. And yes, i agree couples should stand up for each other in there time of need. I thought it was pretty cute, so did u too. Haha, hope you liked this Chapter. Review?**

**So how do you think this chapter was. What do you think is gonna happen to Sonny? Do you think they will get engaged anytime soon? All will be answered in the next 2 chapters, if you answer correctly in the review i will shout it out for you, and give you full credit for answering it! **

**Isnt Channy soooooo cute? **

**Review?**


	17. Well I Didnt Expect That

A few hours later I woke up, all to find Chad's arm around me, and him snoring. I laughed, and took out my phone, video taping his snoring. Minutes later he woke, and smiled kissing my forehead. He looked at my phone, then at my smirk. He knew I did something. "Just show me…" He sighed. I laughed my incredible laugh, he smiled, loving my laugh, every bit of it. I put my phone to his ear, he heard himself snoring, I knew he was laughing inside, and he was defiantly laughing on the outside.

"You like?" I asked, I was laughing so hard, I started to cry.

"Well if it makes you happy, then I love it." Chad smiled. I loved him when he said stuff like that, it made my day from probably hell to the best day ever.

"Well do you think we should maybe get dressed?" I asked, smiling my incredible smile, I think he thinks everything about me is incredible. Or that I am just incredible. Which ever.

Chad sighed. "But if we get dressed that means we cant sit in bed and talk…" Chad whined. I laughed hitting him on the shoulder before saying.

"Well too bad so sad. We can talk when we are out of bed, and being productive." I said before getting out of bed, and grabbing my clothes for today before walking into our en suite bathroom. Chad just smiled his wonderful smile.

15 minutes later I walked out of the bathroom to see Chad was still in bed, I jumped on him, he choked out of loss of breath. I laughed, hitting his shoulder before getting off of him. He caught the memo and got out of bed too. The only thing he was wearing was his underwear, and that was because he put them done, once we were done having sex. I, on the other hand, I was wearing NOTHING when I got out of bed. I think Chad enjoyed watching me walk into the bathroom. I kissed him, he kissed back. We stayed looking into each other's eyes for a while. Once I looked away, Chad walked into the bathroom, as the water started to run. I sat on my bed, reading until Chad got out of the shower. I got a good 20 pages read when he stepped out of the shower. He kissed me, jumping on the bed. I got up, and walked into the bathroom shutting the door behind me. Chad only smiled, even though he got ditched.

It was now 11:00 after I got done doing my hair, and make-up, pretty much making myself look good. I wasn't feeling all that good today, but it was probably just a day sickness. I would be better tomorrow I hope. Me and Chad made our way down the stairs, walking into the kitchen. I got out some pasta, and a pot to boil it in. Chad got out a slightly smaller pot, to make the sauce. He got out some tomato's, ketchup, mustard, and vinegar. I didn't know how he was going to make a sauce with that, but whatever. He was good at making food, he was actually a natural. The water started to boil, so I put the pasta inside the pot, the boil died down a bit. After like five minutes the pasta was cooked to perfection, and Chad just finished the sauce. I took the sauce from him, and poured it all over my wonderfully cooked pasta. It looked like a perfectionist made this wonderful brunch. It looked like a beauty queen of food. I took the delicious food out to the kitchen table, Chad followed me with wine and glasses. I smiled, sitting down, Chad did the same. He poured us a glass of wine, while I put food on each of our plates.

After we ate all the pasta, I took both of our plates and put them in the sink, washing them so I wouldn't have to do it later. Chad brought the glasses, and the bowl where the Pasta had been. I smiled, putting them into the water, and washed them so they were squeaking clean. (Trust me they were actually squeaky). I kissed Chad, but I immediately pulled away running to the bathroom. Why was I puking, I felt worse then I did earlier this morning. This was weird I have never puked once in my life, and now I am. What was making me puke? Chad ran after me, waiting outside of the bathroom for me. I walked out once I flushed the toilet.

"Are you ok, honey? Did you puke?" Chad asked, rubbing my arms. I walked into the kitchen, grabbing a glass out of the cupboard, putting some water into it, and drinking it. I swished it around my mouth a couple times, getting the horrible taste out of my mouth before spitting it out.

"Yes, I am fine. But the weird thing is I have never puked a day in my life before. And now I am, it is kinda awkward to be honest. But, I think I have a flu or something, I wasn't feeling really good this morning. We will see tomorrow, if I still feel bad: or worse I will go to the doctor." I explained. Chad held me tight. I loved it when he pulled me into his warm embrace. Made me forget about things: things that happened.

Chad brought me into our bedroom, pulled the covers off and put me inside, putting the covers over my body, kissing me goodnight, before turning off the light, shutting the door behind him. I shut my eyes, and feel into a deep slumber.

A few hours later, I woke to the sound of the door bell ringing. Where was Chad? And why hadn't he opened the door yet. I raced out of bed, running down the stairs to the door. I opened it. It was Tawni. I smiled. "Hey girl! What are you doing here?" I asked inviting her in. She took my invintation walking in, sitting down on the couch beside me.

"Well…" Tawni started. "I have some good news to tell you!" Tawni exclaimed. I motioned for her to go on. "I-I have a boyfriend! He is really nice. Well you know Brandon right?" She asked. I nodded. "Well it is his brother, last night he made me go out with his brother: Josh so he could go out with this really pretty, really nice girl: Marleigh. And his brother wouldn't let him go, unless he had a date. And I grew to really like him, and when we was driving me home last night, he kissed me. I kissed him back, and he asked me out on a date. I said yes. He is really nice: Sonny! You have to meet him!" Tawni said excitedly, remembering last night: One of the best nights of her life.

I dropped my mouth open in excitement. I pulled Tawni into a hug. "OMG Tawni! I am so proud of you! You seem like you really like him, Josh? And he seems really nice. I cant wait to meet him! Any guy would be crazy not to like you. I am surprised your not married to a rich, wonderful: nice, and don't forget to mention gorgeous man right now!" I told her.

"Thanks girl! I am so excited! I am going on a date with him tonight, but we could probably come over for dinner the day after, if it is ok with you, of course. Then you can meet him, we can do some catching up, him and Chad can get to know each other, it is a win, win." Tawni suggested.

I thought about it, making sure me and Chad didn't have any plans. "Sure, that would be awesome. I am so excited to meet the guy who is loving you, and your loving. But, I have to brush my hair, I'm not feeling too hot today, so Chad made me go to sleep, but right now I have no idea where the hell he could be." I laughed. Tawni laughed as well getting up from her spot on the couch, as I followed her out the door before giving her a hug, shutting the door behind her as she left. I went down to the basement, where Chad was listening to music and, guess what? Working out. That is why he didn't hear the knocking, and ringing. He looked at me, stopping the machine.

"Did I wake you?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No, actually the door woke me up. Ya! Tawni was at the door ringing the bell numerous times. Oh and not to mention knocking on it a couple times, waking me up!" I told him. He walked over to me, hugging me. I smiled again. "Oh and we have dinner company the day after tomorrow."

He looked confused. "Why, and how?" He asked. "Ohh and Who." He laughed, smiling. I couldn't stop looking into his deep sapphire eyes. They were gorgeous.

"Why: well Tawni got a new boyfriend, and I wanted to meet him, and plus then you can make a new friend, and me a Tawni can catch up. How: Are you serious! Making dinner. Duh. And Who, well I already answered this question, it is Tawni and her new boyfriend Josh. Brandon's brother." I explained. He nodded. "Go back to working out, you're getting fat." I laughed walking up the stairs, heading to my room, to the bathroom to fix my bed head hair.

Once I was done doing my hair again, I sat on my bed and got my book starting to read it again. I was really into this book, and right now I should be cleaning the house, but I was distracted. While I was reading, I drifted off into a deep slumber. Once I woken later that day my eyes felt really heavy. It sucked, it felt like I was still tired, yet I slept for a good hour, not including my good 8 hours of sleep from the night before. Chad came into the room, as if to wake me up again. He smiled. "How you feeling?" He asked, concerned. "You have slept an awful lot today, are you feeling ok?" I smiled, kissing him.

"I have a stomach bug or something, I am sure I will feel better tomorrow, I hope. And if not I will go to the doctors, and see what is going on with me." I told him. He took my hand, and lead me out of the room. He stopped before he reached the stairs. "Close your eyes, and don't open them until I tell you to." He whispered into my ear, as I followed, closing my eyes. I slowly brought me down the stairs, tell me to make sure not to fall down the stairs. It was my birthday in a couple of days, there was this one thing I wanted SO bad. He pulled me into a room, I was not sure of. He sat me down on some kind of chair, and told me to open my eyes. My eyes tried to adjust to the light in this room. I looked around, it was the living room. Something was different. It was the couch! I got the couch I wanted so badly for my birthday! I jumped up, hugging Chad, then kissing him passionately. He kissed me back. "So you like your birthday present?" I smiled. "Yes! I love it, thank you so much Chad!" I exclaimed, kissing him once more before sitting down on my brand new couch, that I fell in love with the first time I saw it, and it was so comfortable too! Didn't I have the best boyfriend? The answer to that question would be a total Yes! I hugged him, he leaned me down so my head was vertical to the ground, and kissed me. I loved it when he did that, just not today, he brought be back up I began to cough sitting on the couch. I felt a puking warning coming so I ran to the bathroom before it was too late, and sat in front of the toilet waiting patiently. I eventually puked, but I felt better afterwards, this had to be a bad stomach flu, something! This was the second time today that I puked, and I have never puked a day in my life. It was awkward… I went back out to the living room, remembering Chad was still there. He looked at me concerned. "Are you sure your ok? I can take you to the doctors if you want. I mean this is the second time today you have puked…." Chad pointed out.

"No, I am fine, if I still feel like this tomorrow, or something I will go to the doctors office, I am sure it is nothing more then a stomach flu. I will be fine, I promise." I told him truthfully. He stood up, taking me to the Kitchen and sitting me on the chair while he made some Chicken Soup for me. I smiled, at how much effort he would put into making me feel better. He would be a good mother….. I laughed at my thought.

"What?" He asked, referring to me laughing out of nowhere.

"Oh, it was nothing, I was just thinking of how good of a mother you would be. I could be the child and your could be the mom, and making me Chicken soup so I would feel better." I laughed again at the thought. He laughed too.

"Yes, that is funny. Nice job, my Sunshine." Chad smiled bringing the Chicken soup over to me, with a spoon and some water, in case well I don't know. Just water. For no real reason.

When I was done eating Chad took my bowl and cup from me, I got up and headed to the living room where the TV was and my brand new wonderfully comfy couch was. I turned on the TV, started watching Criminal Minds. Chad sat down beside me, I laid my head on his shoulder, and before I knew it I was sleeping again. Chad looked over to me, and smiled. He gently got up, and carried me into his arms bringing me up to our room. But by now it was 10:00, so it was a good time to go to sleep. He quickly and gently took my clothes off, getting some pj's and put them on me. Then tucked me into bed, before getting pj's of his own, putting them on, shutting the door and turning his light off. Then we walked into his bathroom. When he was done in there, he climbed into bed, and shut his eyes. Waiting for the next day to approach.

**AN: Hey guys, hoped you liked this chapter, as much as I loved writing it! Now I don't have internet anymore but my cousin is letting me use her's to upload. Soo that is a good thing. Umm, and I am sorry I cant do the shout outs. But I know I have to thank all of you. Especially DannySamLover20! You have reviewed every single one of my chapters, and now you are moving on to my other stories thanks! And thank you everyone else for reviewing! They give me inspiration! I love reading your guys reviews! So please review, and make them longer. I love reading long reviews! Tell me everything you liked about the chapter. Ohh and in this review I want you to tell me what you think is wrong with Sonny. Last chapter was a good hint. So if you get it right I will shout you out for that as well. So please review, and read of course. Bye! Love you all! **

**Reviews?**


	18. Is it really what it seems?

Sonny woke to the feeling of having to puke, she got out of bed, running to the washroom, starting to puke her guts out. When she got back, climbing into bed again Chad looked at her, mysteriously.

"You still feel like puking all the time?" He asked. I nodded, clutching my stomach of the feeling coming back to haunt me. He looked at his watch it was only 6:00 in the morning. "Go back to sleep for a little while then when we wake up again I will take you to the doctor. We will see what is wrong with you, ok, my sunshine?" He asked. I nodded, getting under the covers, and drifting off once again into a deep sleep. After a longer sleep I woke again running to the bathroom and puking once again, Chad was awake again when I came back in. He looked at his watch it was 8:00, he got up got dressed as did I and we went to the doctors office.

We walked to the counter a lady looked at us. "Do you have an appointment?" She asked. Chad shook his head.

"No, but we were wondering if we could have someone look at my girlfriend here, she isn't feeling too good, well since yesterday, she puked twice yesterday and for her that is werid because she has never puked a day in her life. So we need to see if she is ok." Chad explained. The women looked at him, and nodded.

"Well Doctor Robinson is free right, now Sonny is it, she will be out in a minute. And boyfriend you have to stay out of the office while Sonny is being examined. When Doctor Robinson came she had a few words with the reception person then her and Sonny went into her office.

"Ok Sonny. I have a question for you quickly." she waited. I nodded. "Have you had any sexual intercourse in the last week or so?" I nodded.

"Yes, just two days ago…" I told her, awkwardly.

She didn't say anything back as she got some stuff ready, she got a pot. "Can you pee into that please? This is a way to see if your alright." Sonny did as she was told, while Doc. Robinson did more stuff to Sonny.

"Ok I will be right back I need to see what is wrong with you. If you feel the need to puke or anything go right ahead. The bathroom is right over there." She pointed to the room close to where Sonny was standing.

A little while later, Sonny could feel the feeling coming back as she rushed to the washroom, feel to her knees, and started to puke her guts out. When she was done she washed her hands and flushed the toilet. I walked out of the bathroom, Doctor Robinson still wasn't back yet, I took a seat waiting patiently. Finally after yet another ten minutes she appeared over the door way. "Sorry I took so long. The information took a while to come in. But I have good news…." She told me.

Meanwhile Chad was waiting in the waiting room for Sonny to come back. He was reading a really girly magazine, but it was better then watching tree house. A man, about the same age about him said, "Waiting for you woman?" Chad nodded.

"You?" The other man nodded. "I see. What is your doing?" Chad asked.

"Ohh she is seeing if she is pregnant. She has been feeling a nausea for the past few days, like puking when she hasn't puked in forever!" He told Chad. Chad didn't reply for a little while, piecing the tiles together. Sonny was pregnant! "What about you?"

"I don't know, the same has been happening to my girlfriend, and I have a feeling she might be pregnant too. I don't know though. We did have sex, but I thought nothing would happen." Chad explained.

"Ohh, well me and Marcia, that is my wife name we have wanted a kid for what a year now, but every time we try, she either never gets pregnant or is when she I on her monthly time." The man explained.

"Ohh, well I am Chad Dylan Cooper." Chad held his hand out for the other man to shake. He gladly took it.

"I am Donovan Oak. Nice to meet you Chad, and to tell ya, my wife she always watches your Mackenzie falls reruns. She loves that show!" Donovan told Chad.

"Ya? Lots of people love my acting, and of course Sonny my girlfriend, she isn't that into Mackenzie falls. Yes there was that one time when she started watching it, but then she stopped. Sonny was on 'So Random!'." Chad explained.

"Ohh, didn't your too shows have a rival or something?" Donovan asked.

"Yes, yes we did. But once me and Sonny started dating, the rival started to get well, we all started to become friends. Which is a really good thing, and we started to work together. It has been two years since I have worked on Mackenzie Falls, and I miss it dearly." Chad explained.

"Ya, I'd bet. Having all those girls falling over you, must've been awesome!" Donovan enthused. "But they probably aren't as pretty as Marcia is."

"Yes I have to agree with you, it was awesome having all those girls falling over me, but once I met Sonny, I could never forget about the feelings I had for her. It never worked. When I first met her, well I was five. But, even then I loved her, we just never dated until we were 17, around the same time we each started working on 'So Random!' and 'Mackenzie Falls'." Chad explained.

"Ohh so you guys have known each other for your entire life then haven't you?" Donovan asked. I nodded, I saw Sonny walk out of the door, she didn't look all that happy.

"Well it was nice talking with you, but I have to see if my girlfriend is ok, she doesn't seem to happy." Chad smiled standing up, and walking over to me.

Chad walked towards me, I smiled, not at all happy about the news I just heard. "So, what did Doctor Robinson say?" He asked.

"Well," Sonny starting. "She ran some tests on me, and everything the results said I was pregnant…." Sonny paused, looking into my eyes, but instead of seeing anger, she saw happiness.

"Honey! That is great news! You always said you wanted to be a mommy, and your not to young, your turning 21 in one month, that is old enough to have a child. Sonny this is great news! Come on honey, perk up a bit, this was going to happen eventually, but it happened earlier then expected, but it still happened. We cant erase it." Chad explained.

"I know, and I am excited, I just don't think I am old enough, or mature enough." Sonny explained.

"Sonny your saying someone as sweet and innocent isn't mature? Are you crazy, are you smoking something? Sonny you're the most mature person I have ever met, besides my mom." Chad told me, hugging me close.

"Fine.." I gave in, as Chad kissed me. We walked out of the doctors office and back home, getting all the information they needed, and getting some exciting information that they will cherish until they die.

**AN: Wow this was a short chapter, sorry about that guys, your probably used to reading longer chapters now, and then I made this short one. But that wont happen all the time, I only had a little bit to say, and I wanted to get the secret out. Now I need help again, what should the baby be, Girl, Boy, both? And a need names, so in your review that is what I want you to tell me. Thanks. And thank you for all your reviews, and I will try to post as often as I can, but don't worry, stuff will work out in the end. Now time to go to sleep it is 11:55 and I am tired. Good night, please review! **


	19. Excitment Is The Best

Later that day once we got home, I decided to lay down for a nap, that I most graciously deserved, and one that I wouldn't wake up to have to puke my guts out. Chad stayed down stairs promising to have lunch ready by the time I woke up. I had full faith in him, whenever he made a promise he always kept it, no matter how hard it would be to keep it. As I shut my eyes, I fell into a deep slumber, promising myself I wouldn't wake up for at least an hour.

Chad's POV

Meanwhile I was watching some TV before I decided to make me and Sonny some lunch like I had originally promised to do. I was watching some 'Home Improvement' not for any specific reason. After about a half an hour of watching TV I went into the kitchen, found some Macaroni And Cheese, boiled the Pot. And waited for it to begin Boiling. After I was done that I grabbed the Pasta, and put it in the Pot, so it could cook. I waited a good ten minutes, before I went into the fridge and grabbed milk, putting it into the pot, and some cheese wise, giving in an extra cheesy taste. I stirred it until it was mixed perfectly, getting a small spoon to taste my creation. And if I tell ya, no lying in fact it tasted rather magnificent.

I put it to the side, to wait for Sonny to come down, I went back into the living room to watch more TV while I waited.

Sonny's POV

I woke up, smelling Lunch cooking, I smiled knowing that Chad had kept his promise not saying I didn't think he would but, ya know. I went into the washroom to wash my hands and face before I made my way down the stairs. Chad was in the living room watching TV when I came down, I didn't mind. I walked into the living room, standing right behind him, I rubbed my hands around his face to his chest. I could feel him smiling, so I smiled as well.

"Sleep well?" Chad asked, looking up so he could see my face. I nodded, as I kissed him passionately. He kissed me back, with in fact as much passion as I gave in mine. "Wonderful. Dinner is ready." he said breaking away from the kiss, he started into the kitchen, I reluctantly followed him, wishing we could've kissed for a little bit longer. I smiled, at the cheesy look of the Marconi And Cheese. Chad brought it over to the dinning table, as we both sat down, starting to dig in to the delicious food. When I tasted it Chad asked, "How is it?" I smiled, nodding.

"It is wonderful, just like you." He looked at me sweetly, I returned the look, but I think I gave him more sweet in mine. But that doesn't matter right now.

"I can bet I'm not as wonderful as you, your self. I mean no one can get more wonderful then you, the love of my life." Chad smiled, reaching his arm halfway across the table. I did the same, as our figures touched.

"I bet you five bucks that your wrong!" I told him.

"Oh ya, and how exactly will you manage to do that?" He asked with a smirk planted right across his face. I smiled sheepishly, giving him the really look. "Right, don't underestimate the look of Sonny Monroe."

"That' a boy. I can find a way around everything, you should know that. I use credit cards that are yours to buy your gift, and you have to pay for it, I think I am just genius." I told him, smiling, that great big smile that Chad adored.

"You have a gift Sonny Monroe." He told me. "Anyways, changing topic here, I have to go out after we're finished eating. And before you ask no, you cannot come with me. It is important."

I nodded. "Can I ask where you might be going?" I asked.

"Nope." He said, popping the P. I laughed at him, and he smiled at me.

After we were both finished eating, Chad left to do lord only knows what. But I was a little suspicious, not knowing what he was doing, or if he was meeting up with someone, that I didn't know about. But I let it go, going into the living room to watch some TV. To take my mind off things.

Chad's POV

I hated lying to her, it felt like I was lying to everybody in the world. Sonny had the effect on me, and I hated it. I drove to the nearest jewellery store that I could find, not wanting to be away from Sonny that long. I went in, immediately going over to the engagement rings. A woman walked over to me and smiled. "What may I get for you?" She asked politely.

"I need an engagement ring. Something that isn't so big and bulky, but something that you can still see. I want it to have a diamond on it, though. Not something that you cant see the diamond." I explained. She nodded going over various amounts of rings that I knew Sonny would like, but I needed the right one. The one that I knew she would LOVE, then out of the corner of my eye, I saw it. Basking in all it's glory, I walked over to it. The woman smiled, and followed me.

"Everyone falls in love with that one, but no one likes the price." she informed me.

"I don't care, this ring is going to be mine. I don't care how much it is, I will buy it for my girlfriend!" I protested. She nodded, showing me the price. It wasn't that bad, only 3 thousand dollars, I was actually kind of impressed with the price. "I'll take it." She nodded, walking over to the cashier with the ring in hand. She told one of the other lady's working to wrap it up in wrapping paper. I paid for it, happy that this, it was finally going to happen. I was gonna get to spend the rest of my life with the woman I loved.

I finally got home, after looking for more stuff I really didn't need. Sonny yelled hello from the other room. I couldn't wait, I had to ask her, and now! I walked into the living room, she smiled standing up for a hug. I dodged her, getting down on one knee. She gasped putting her hand over her chest. I continued pulling out the box that contained the ring. And opened it. She saw the ring, I could see a single tear rolling down her face. "Sonny Monroe will you do the honours of becoming be wife?" I asked. More tears flooded down her face. I smiled.

"Yes! A million times yes." I got up and hugged her. I pulled her in for a kiss. She gladly took it.

Sonny got out her phone, and phoned Tawni. She was glad when she picked up.

"Hello?" Tawni asked.

"Wow I have some extremely good news for you!" I enthused.

"Again?" She asked.

"Yes! Again!" I told her.

"Fine, what is it?" She asked, sighing.

"I am getting married!" I enthused even more then I did before.

"SHUT UP! Are you serious? He asked you? OMG girl congrats! I am so happy again for you both. You really deserve this!" Tawni enthused. I laughed.

"Wow, you seem even more enthusiastic then I am, and I am the one getting married!" I told her, laughing the entire time.

"What, I am excited for you! But I have to go, you kinda phoned at the wrong time." Tawni explained.

"How?" I asked.

"NOYB." Tawni told me before hanging up. Well that was confusing.

"That was a short call, what happened?" Chad asked, as I came back into the room.

"Oh nothing much, I told Tawni she was all excited then she had to go. Apparently I phoned her at the wrong time or something. I don't really know." I explained. He nodded.

"Well," Chad said. "Well at least you have me to talk to, right? That is a positive." I nodded.

"Yes, yes you are right Chad, that is a positive." I told him.

"Fine." He laughed. Here we go again.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good." I said.

"So are we good?" He asked.

"Ohh, we're soooooo good." I loved having those small little bickers with him. It started one of the first times I met him. And we never stopped having them. I swear they were the funniest things we ever said to each other.

"It's hard to believe that after 4 years we still have those bickers." Chad told me, I nodded. "I mean even though they are completely pointless, and funny, they have to stop."

"Ya, but they are so damn funny. I would hate to see them stop." I told him, pouting a little. And of course he gave in, like he always did.

"Fine." he said.

"Fine." I smirked.

"Good."

"Good." And again.

"So are we good, again for the second time in what five minutes?" I laughed so hard.

"Oh we are so good. And don't you pretend it isn't funny, or fun because you know that it is. Don't you dare lie to me, just because we are engaged doesn't mean you can slack off in the trust department." I warned him.

"Oh like you scare me when you threaten…." I knew he was trembling. Because I did scare him, every single little part of him, he was scared of.

"Really, Chad Really?" I asked. He glared at me, and I laughed yet again. "Haha, gotcha!"

"Yes Sonny really. You don't scare me….. Fine! You scare the hell out of me, but every mans fiancée does. It is part of the circle, woman are supposed to scare men. They could run away at any minute of any day." Chad explained to me, as I listened.

"Aw I see, but then why did you lie, when I knew all the long that I scare you?" I asked.

"I don't know. Well see that is more evidence that I scare you!" He told me. Pulled me closer to him as kissed me. I kissed him back.

"Your right about that." I said. I made my way over to the computer, and went into my email account, looking for any new emails. I had none, I then went onto face book, so change my 'In a Relationship' status to 'Engaged'. Chad looked over my shoulder, as I did that, occasionally kissing my cheek.

**AN: So, how did you like it? Loll, I know it was a very corny, fluffy, cute and every other word you could think of. But for one thing it wasn't DRAMA! Like every other chapter in this story has been. Stupid Drama! It wont stay away from my typing. LOL! So please review this chapter it would be greatly appreiacated. And I am still hoping to get internet again SOON! I miss all of your reviews, and I know you guys have probably reviewed stuff, but I haven't been able to check them out because of the horrible scenario of NO INTERNET! Ohh well, I will get it back soon! Please review, they like always give me inspiration! But I still need baby names, so please if you can think of any off the top of your head, please tell me them in a review and I will think about using them! Thank you, and good night! LOVE U ALL! Oh and I forgot one thing, what type of wedding should I do? Inside, outside, space, I don't know. So if you could please tell me those few things in a review I would love you forever! Now for real thank you and good bye! Don't forget to review!**


	20. Happiness Is Awesome

5 months later************

I was sitting on the couch, waiting for the wedding dresses place to call for my dress to be ready. The baby was really kicking today, it hurt but felt kind of cool. Chad walked through the door, after he was done work. He smiled walking over to me and placing a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"How is the baby today?" Chad asked, pointing to my belly.

"Good, kicking, it hurts but it also kind of feels umm cool." I said, unsure of how to word that exactly. He nodded, pulling out his hand almost to my stomach, I nodded. He touched it, a smile popping out on his face. "Feels cool doesn't it? Wrong, at least you don't have to go through it for endless hours."

Chad brought be closer, hugging me. My belly rubbed up, so he couldn't get a whole embrace of me. "And look at me, I am SO fat! Like look at me!" Chad laughed.

"Are you kidding me, Sonny? You look beautiful just the way you are, you know that! Just because your pregnant doesn't mean your fat." Chad told me, kissing my lips.

"Your just saying that because you have to." I sulked. "Look at me, I am frigging fat! I am a fat woman now! There is nothing you can do to make me believe you!"

"Sonny Allison Monroe! I swear to god, if you say your fat once more I will seriously make you fat!" Chad screamed, I backed away from him scared for my life. "Sonny I am not going to hit you, what made you think that?" Chad asked walking towards me. I had tears falling, Like I was bawling.

"I don't know, you would never hit me, would you?" I asked, running towards him for a hug.

"Never! Sonny I love you, I was just annoyed because a skinny, beautiful girl like yourself thought she was fat. YOUR PREGNAT!" Chad told me.

"I know I am pregnant for crying out loud! But that doesn't hide the fact that I am fucking fat! So stop disagreeing with me!" I yelled, feeling my hormones kick in.

"Sonny this is the last thing I am saying, your not fat, so stop disagreeing with the person who is right!" Chad yelled, I started to cry.

"Well this is the last thing I will say to you forever." I told him, going into my room, starting to cry. I could see the hurt in his eyes when I walked away, and I know this fight was stupid. He was just sticking up for me. Chad walked into the room, I stood up still crying.

"What did I do?" He asked, walking closer to me, I didn't step away because I knew he would never purposely hurt me in any way. "Is it the hormones, did I not do anything wrong?"

"I don't know, I know your sorry for STICKING up for me, but I don't know. Hey I will forgive you if you make me some chocolate Chip Cookie Dough cookies." I smiled.

"You gotcha! I will have them ready in an hour, get some sleep, and if the dress store phones in the next hour while your sleeping I will take a message, ok?" Chad asked.

"Nope, you will wake me up, ok?" I asked. He nodded, tucking me into bed, then went to go make some yummy cookies for his yummy almost wife.

I woke up, feeling much better, I could smell the yummy goodness of the cookies Chad was making, I heard the phone ring. I ran out of the bedroom to the living room where the phone was located. I answered happily. "Hey."

"Hello, is the Sonny Monroe?" A woman asked.

"Yep, who is this?" I asked.

"Mackenzie Robinsons dress seller/maker. I have a dress ready for you, a wedding dress." The woman explained, and in great detail too.

"Ok, thank you so much. Me and my fiancée will be there in about an half an hour to an hour. Is that fine? Or will the store be closed by then?" I asked.

"That is fine Ma'am. See you then." She said hanging up, as did I. I ran into the kitchen, Chad had a cookie waiting for me in his hands, I took a bite out of it, smiling.

"That is wonderful, Chad. Let's eat these cookies then we can go get my wedding dress!" I enthused. Chad laughed, placing the plate of cookies on the table starting to eat one.

Once we were done all the cookies, we got our stuff we needed and headed out the door driving to the dress store. We entered through the door, a very jumpy girl greeted us with a hug leading us to the back of the store where my dress was located. I was amazed at how beautiful it looked, it was gorgeous at most. Chad urged me to try it on, so I knew it would work. I did as I was told, going into the change room. I pulled off my shorts and tank top that rounded the baby bump perfectly. I pulled the dress over my head, and baby bump. I fit perfectly, also rounding my stomach perfectly. I exited the change room, Chad's face lit up, smiling at most. "You, my darling look beautiful, I cant believe I am getting married to the most beautiful, gorgeous girl or shall I say woman in the world. And she is also carrying my baby, the one thing that I will love just as much as my Sunshine. Love you honey." Chad smiled, pulling me in for a hug.

"Thanks, Chad. I love you more then you love me!" I smiled. I looked at the bouncy girl that helped us find my dress. "And thanks to you as well." She smiled, pulling me in for a hug as well.

"Well." Chad said. "Do you think we should get you changed, and get home so we don't miss any other important calls. We are getting married in what 15 days now?" Chad asked. I smiled, excited for the day of my and Chad's life. It was going to be so much fun!

"Yeah, I guess we shall. Thank you miss, you have been a huge help. But I have a question, when do the dresses for flower girls, brides maids, and mothers get here?" I asked.

"Is it under Sonny Monroe or Sonny Cooper?" She asked, typing random stuff on her computer.

"Monroe miss." Sonny told her.

"Ha, they will be here in approximately 2 days. If you'd like you speed it up to one day it will be 50$." She told me.

"I am fine, there is still 15 days, and it wont take long to do the rest. Thank you for your help the decoration and picture people should be calling in, great 15 minutes. Thanks, again but I have to go." I said as me and Chad rushed out of the store and quickly drove off. He managed to get to the house in 10 minutes, and that was good for Hollywood.

I got into the house, as the phone was ringing, I rushed to the phone picking it up and saying 'Hello' into it.

"Hey, Sonny Monroe here?" A man asked, his name was Donald.

"Yes this is, you must be Donald, mine and Chad's photograph person?" I asked, making sure I was right. That would be really embarrassing if I was wrong.

"Yes, Ma'am. I have came to the cost of the reception photo's, dinner and dance, and family pictures will be. Like I promised it is a decent price for me, I might have given you two love birds a discount of some sort." He told me with complete honesty.

"Ok then, how much will all of that be?" I asked.

"267.45." He said. "And that is an approximate total, it wont go above 300.00 though, and it wont go below 200.00." He explained.

"Ok, that price is perfect, me and Chad kind of excepted more of the 500.00 range, since your the msot famous photographer in the world, and how long we want you to take pictures." I explained.

"Yes, normally we make people pay up to 1000.00, but I know you guys personally, so I gave you a slight discount, and without it, it isn't much of a difference, only approximately 200.00. So that is a good deal, and really it is only that much, right?" He said.

"Yes, that would be wonderful, thank you. But I have another person calling right now for the wedding so I really must go, but thank you so very much. Bye." I said hanging the phone up then answering the other call.

"Hello, Mr. Keloin am I right?" I asked.

"Yes Ma'am and I guess your Sonny Monroe, the lucky woman getting married to the men of all men Chad Dylan Cooper. Watch out, he is a Hollywood actor, so he may get a little stuck up, wanting everything that he cant have and all that torture. But to business, you asked for some decorations for your wedding, am I right? What type of decorations did you indeed need?" He asked.

"Um I thought I answered this two weeks ago?" I asked.

"Yes Ma'am you did, but we lost the paper and simply cannot find it, isn't that funny Ma'am?" he asked starting to laugh. I was getting angry.

"Are you kidding me? I am getting married in 15 days, I don't have anything ready, I still have to make sure the food is all knock knock, good good, and you guys lost the fucking paper!" I screamed.

"Miss, we tried to look for it, but it got lost good, all we need you to do is simply give us what decorations you need and we can have them delivered to you in approximately two weeks." He explained calmly.

"I don't have time for that, idiot! I am getting married in two weeks, I need everything here in five days! Fuck! Nothing is going right, well no everything was going perfect then you idiots had to lose the paper that had the decorations on it! Idiots!" I yelled.

"Ma'am we will try to get it in as soon as possible, but you cant go without decorations. But you will have to pay for them again, since we have no prove you actually did pay for them." He told me.

"WHAT? Ya no, you guys lost the stupid piece of paper, that had the fucking prove so you will go and fucking find it, so I can get my decorations, and not pay another cent! Got it?" I asked.

"If you feel the need Ma'am to yell at us then maybe you can find another company to get all the decorations you need from." He told me snotty like.

"Well if you wouldn't lose my piece of paper that had all the decorations on it, and then tell me it will be here a day ish before the wedding, and make me pay AGAIN, then I will go to a different company. Oh and dill hole I want my 300.00 back, you're not going to us it, if I don't get anything out of it!" I yelled.

"Hope you have a good wedding day, bitch!" He told me hanging up. He didn't even tell me I would get a refund, for which I deserved.

Chad walked over to me, taking my hand in his. "What happened, why were you yelling at that man, swearing more then you have in your life. Wait, ya never mind that thought." He said.

"Well they lost the piece of paper containing everything that we ordered and said we had to order everything again, but we would have to pay the total again, and it would be here like a day or two from the wedding." I explained, calming down a little at Chad's touch.

"We will find another company, and maybe someone who is even better, too. Don't worry honey it will work out in the end. Don't cry." Chad told me. "What's wrong, was there more?" Chad asked.

"He called me a bitch. He said 'Hope you have a good wedding day, bitch!' No one has ever called me a bitch before, Chad. Not even you, or Naomi." I cried hard.

"Honey, it is just a name. You don't have to take it seriously. Forget what he said, I knew he was going to turn on us, when we met up with him the first time." Chad told me, rubbing my hand.

I nodded. "Thanks, Chad. But I am pregnant, remember that. I cry at stupid times. Speaking of which I don't know how this is anything to do with this conversation but I need to go find another decoration place. We really have to get decorations, the wedding is in 15 days." I explained, getting up to the phone book.

I looked in the phone book, first crossing out the number we just cancelled everything with. I phoned another place, I have heard great reviews from this place.

"Hello, do you think you could put in a order for me of white roses with small purple flowers between them for my wedding in 15 days?" I asked. I heard the person looking through a book.

"Yes Ma'am, I need a name, and address please." She said. "And they will be in, in about three days the most, and will be delivered to your home." She added.

"Thank you, Miss. My name is Sonny Monroe, soon to be Sonny Cooper, and my address is 2454 Cooper road, SE." I told her, she wrote it down in her booklet.

"Ok, and what type of decorations do you need for your special day?" She asked.

"I would like some white roses, but in between some of the white roses I would like purple flowers doesn't matter which kind. I would like a whole bunch of roses that can be twirled threw vines and stuff. I need white rose center pieces for about 35 tables to get 40 please. And the last thing I need a flower of any kind hopefully white rose thing that can go over all the chairs. I have a feeling there will be anywhere's from 175 to 240 people so, then me and everyone else at the head table. So, I think that is it." I explained.

"Wow, you want this day to be perfect don't you?" She asked. "Anything else you need?"

"Ohh yes, I need like strings of roses that I can hang on the walls all around the building of the dinner/dancing place. So I would like if you can get 15 of those too, please. And I think that is all I will need, but I am not quite sure yet. And please, please don't lose this piece of paper!" I told her.

"Don't worry Ma'am, the workers here are perfect at everything. You're total will come to somewhere around 500.00$. And for here, that is very, very cheep. So everything will be here in three days, we will transport it to your house when it is here, and have a very wonderful wedding day, Ma'am." She told me hanging up. I looked at Chad with happiness plastered all over my face.

"500.00$, but they will also look very pretty." I told him, he ran and hugged me. Kissing me on the cheek and the forehead, eventually making it to my lips.

**AN: So hope you liked this chapter, there will be a few more chapters like this all getting ready for the wedding. I am hoping to have the wedding on Chapter 23 or 24, but that is only hope. It might be a little later then that. But defiantly not any time before that. LOL. So hope you liked this chapter, a little up's and downs, but it will always be like that, and well everything will go back to no stress, except for the baby that would all be on Sonny, but whatever, right? Thank you everyone who has been reviewing, it really means a lot to me. So keep it up and review! Warning, the next few chapters will be really long, and that is unusual for me. So keep reading and reviewing, thanks Ya'll!**

**Review? **


	21. Your my sunshine, my only sunshine

I heard my phone buzzing that morning at 8:00. Who was phoning at this time of day. Like seriously! I looked at my phone. It was Tawni. I half smiled. "Really, 8:00?" I laughed.

"Whatever. Got the phone call! The brides maid's dresses are ready!" Tawni enthused. I got out of bed, Chad moaned.

"Are you serious? They are in? YES! I will be at the shop in about an hour! Get Amy and Sam ready and there in an hour too. I will get my mom, and the flower girls too." I said.

"Kay, see you in a little while." Tawni said. We both hung up. Chad looked at me.

"What?" He asked.

"Brides maids dresses are in. Gotta go." I said. He sighed going back to sleep.

I got into my car and drove to the dress place where I got my wedding dress from. The woman smiled at me. 'Waiting for brides maids, and ya." I said looking at my step-mother Michelle.

"Honey! I am so happy for you darling! You have really done good with my son! But make sure he doesn't do any stupid moves, If he does give me a call and I will whoop his ass into shape." She said laughing.

"Don't worry Michelle. I am sure I can do the ass whooping myself, but thanks for the offer anyways." I told her. She nodded understanding.

"Ya I know you can, but I am not kidding. Call me and I will hurt him for you." She said. "Your mother would be so happy for you right now! I am sure you have turned out the exact way they wanted you too. Yes there were a few glitches that last from 14 too let me see 17? Ya three years of hell. But you have grown to a mature and independent woman. Even though your parents only knew you for 5 years, I am sure they would know you were going to turn out great."

"Thanks Michelle. I would consider you my mom now. Like you are like a mom to me, you fed me, clothed me. Did the impossible job of raising a teen aged girl. I know it must've been hell on you. But thanks for never giving up on me. It really means a lot to me… Mom." I smiled. Michelle got teary eyed.

"Did you just call me, Mom?" Michelle asked. I nodded.

"Your like my mom, Michelle. You helped me through all that horrible stuff before becoming a woman. Went through Drama queen years, which like you've said was hell. You have done the impossible. And you never gave up on me, not even if I gave you the most grief." I told her. We hugged. "Thank you."

"Being the most impossible job, it is also the most rewarding. Because looking at you and Chad, and seeing how mature and well responsible you two are today I know I did something right." She said.

"You didn't just do one thing right. You did everything right. Told me no when it was time. Grounded me for no apparent reason, it taught be a lesson even though I got grounded way more then once, still. Everything you did, was the right choice." I told her.

"Thank you, Sonny. Seeing you right now today with that bump on your stomach, I can tell your not a little baby anymore. Getting married having a child with your fiancée, you're a woman now. You are starting a living. At age 21. Maybe a little to young, but you love each other, more then normal people. Please don't screw this up!" Michelle told me. I nodded.

"Trust me, I plan on not screwing this up. For the 4 years me and Chad have been together we have never broken up once. I don't plan on getting a divorce!" I told her.

"Good. Oh look it is Tawni, Sam and Amy! Hey guys!" Michelle said walking over to them. I smiled and waved. Tawni came over to me.

She pointed over at the dresses. I smiled. We went up to the counter. "You know who I am, I need the brides maids dresses and all that other stuff please." I told the lady. She smiled going to the back and grabbed a pile of dresses. She put them on the couch and everyone started looking through the dresses. I grabbed the two flower girls dresses, I couldn't help but see the smile on their face when they saw the dresses. "do you like them Rose, and April?" I asked. They nodded. "Well go over there and help each other changed into them. I will be there in a minute." I said. They both nodded running to the change room. I couldn't help but smile when they ran so excitedly over there. I laughed a little too. Tawni smiled at me.

"You excited?" She asked. I nodded like 'DUH!' My smile, the smile Chad always says he fell in love with popped on my face. Tawni laughed.

"I love that smile that you have had. Whenever I am sad, or pissed and you smile that smile I always get happy again. Why are you such a wonderful person?" She asked. I lifted my shoulders a little showing her I didn't know. She stopped talking, finding her maid of honours dress. I decided that since me and Tawni are bestest of friends since longer then I could remember. She stayed with me with all my bull shit I had going on, being a drama queen. And all that horrible stuff I went through. And when I decided to be on So Random! she came with me, cause that is just how good of a friend she is. That is why I decided for her to be my maid of honour.

After everyone found their individual dresses, put them on, I found my flower girls: helped them put on their dresses. If I could say so myself they looked so damn cute. My mom: Michelle came over to me in her dress I picked out special for her. She looked gorgeous, like she was still 25 again. That is how old she was when I started to live with her. "Honey thank you, thank you for letting me experience this with you. I-my husband wouldn't try again after Chad. I would've never gotten a girl, never been able to experience this with my daughter. You, you let this happen. I know that you would've wanted to experience this with your real mother, and I know she is thinking of you right now. Thank you. Thank you! I love you Sonny." Michelle told me, following with a hug. I hugged her back out of the corner of my eye I could see Tawni with her dress on. She looked absolutely stunning. I said bye to Michelle before as quickly as I could made my way over to Tawni in her dress, shoes, and everything. I hugged her.

"Tawni! You look gorgeous, stunning, beautiful, hot, Ect. I couldn't have picked I better dress for you! It would have been literally impossible. Wow, gorgeous!" I told her. She looked at me happily.

"Thanks girl! I am sure you will look even better then me when your up there marrying the man of your dreams, Chad Dylan Cooper." Tawni said.

"Ya, I guess. But to me it is moving too quickly. Like I am going to miss my last name Monroe. That is like the only thing I have left of my parents. I sold the house. And everything in it. Everything I used to have of them will be gone. My last name and everything. I don't think I can go with that." I told her crying.

"Then keep your last name too! It will be Sonny Monroe Cooper. Or technically, Sonny Allison Monroe Cooper. That isn't that bad. C'mon marry him, take his last name and yours, live happily ever after. Sonny that isn't the last thing you have of your parents. You have them in your heart." Tawni told me.

"Ya, I guess your right. Thanks Tawni, you're the best. Well lets go make sure everyone else is perfect. I want this wedding to be perfect, if I am losing my last name it is going to be worth it!" I told her, smiling. Tawni smiled following me: the very pregnant woman over to all the girls.

3 hours later

I opened the car door after dropping off Michelle and the two flower girls, walking into my house where I could hear very obvious snoring. Had Chad not woken up when I told him he HAD to? I followed the sound of the snoring into the living room. He was reading, but got tired and fell asleep. How cute is that? I sat on the couch beside him, occasionally rubbing his cheek until he awoke. I smiled as his bright sapphire blue eyes opened to see his surroundings.

"When did you get home? I meant to have lunch ready for you when you came home, but obviously I got a little distracted." Chad said looking at his book which was Maximum Ride: An Angel Experiment. I laughed.

"Your seriously reading that book? I thought you were a moncho man, one that wouldn't get into reading 'girly' books like that. Well since I read it, it must be girly right?" I asked. He smiled.

"Ya, ya, whatever. I am reading the stinking book. But it isn't my fault how James Patterson has such good writing, and like really how Ari took Angel from Max, Fang, The Gasman, and everyone else that is too sad. But I hope she soon does come back, and Ari, well he doesn't really seem that bad yet. He had his life taken away from him. And never had a dad to look up too. It must've sucked for him." Chad explained.

"Chad I know. I have read the book, I know what goes on in it. You don't have to tell me, now onto more interesting conversations not saying I don't like seeing you read, but I am hungry. Can you make me grilled cheese, please?" I asked him. He nodded getting up.

"Burnt or perfect?" He asked.

"Is that really a question?" I asked him back, as he kissed me before making his way over to the kitchen.

After a little while of watching TV Chad came back in with a plate and glass of milk. I smelled the sandwich he had made me and I was already starving. I smiled taking the plate and glass from him, and he sat down beside me. There was two sandwiches on the plate he took one, and I took the other. We started to eat the sandwich, every little so often taking a sip of the milk he had brought for us. I felt I slight pain in my stomach, I smiled. Chad looked concerned. "The baby is just kicking Chad." I told him. He nodded, taking another bite of his sandwich, it almost being gone. I took the plate and glass over to the kitchen setting it down before walking back over to Chad. He had a blanket and two movies laying on the table. I smiled on how he could read my mind, without even trying. I sat down where I was sitting before, he motioned for me to pick a movie I wanted to watch. It was a choice of The Lion King, and 101 Dalmatians.

"The Lion King all the way baby!" I told him, as he put the movie in the DVD player, and coming back to sit with me. Chad cuddled up close to me, keeping me close to him so I wouldn't get cold. The movie started to play. About halfway through the movie I started to fall asleep. Chad held me tightly, rubbing my belly which made me fall asleep quicker.

After the movie was over, Chad put me in the bed. Sitting next to me, not wanting to leave my side in case something happened. Nothing would happen that he could lose me. That is how much he loved me.

Chad's POV

As she laid sleeping oh so soundly, I had time to think. What if something happened, that she stopped loving me before the wedding. I would lose her and the baby. I couldn't let that happen. Sonny, she was my Sunshine, no one could compare to her. She was my everything. I love her, nothing will come between us. I hope. I cant let her leave my side, she is the girl, and the only girl I will ever love like I love her. No one, except the baby if she is a girl. Sonny started to move, I soothed her. She opened her big brown eyes, smiling her perfect smile.

"Sleep well?" I asked rubbing her hair behind her ears. And caressed her face. She smiled bigger and brighter then ever.

"Yes I did. And to tell the truth I feel bright eyed and bushy tailed." She said. I laughed in response. "Hey what's funny about that? I am carrying a baby I want it to hear the things I want it to say!"

"I know, but you have never said bright eyed and bushy tailed before my fine feathered friend." I said, laughing just as hard as I did when she said bright eyed and bushy tailed.

"Fine feathered friend?" She asked.

"Cute nickname?" I asked.

"To tell the truth again I liked Sunshine better. It was cute. Call me sunshine right now." She told me. I couldn't help but smile at her happiness.

"You're my sunshine, my only sunshine, and the only sunshine I will ever love!" I told her.

Her smile lit up my life.


	22. The Way I Love You

A couple days later I was laying in bed, my eyes open to see the sunlight hit the curtains. I laid there, just feeling the kicking of the baby making sure I wouldn't get anymore sleep today. I looked over at Chad, and smiled. I leant in as far as I could before I couldn't move anymore. I kissed him, lightly. His eyes opened slightly. I smiled, and he smiled as well.

"Morning?" I said.

"Hello Sunshine. How was your sleep? Why are you up so early?" Chad asked rambling random questions at me.

"My sleep was fine, well more like awesome. The baby was kicking me. Starting at eight, and still kicking now and nine thirty." I whined, laying on Chad's chest.

"Well, you have always said how much you love the baby, and now it is getting you ready to be an early riser. Plus, you are always so happy when your up early." He complemented.

"Thanks." I said looking outside. I looked at the calendar, the wedding was in 5 days! OMG! "Chad! The wedding is in five days! This is so exciting. I will finally be able to be with you forever! Don't ruin it for me! Or else you will be hurting forever!"

"Don't worry honey I wont. Tell me, why would I ruin something I want just as much as you do. I want you to be Mrs. Sonny Allison Monroe Cooper. Or what ever your going to make your name. I will love it anyway you choose." Chad said sweetly.

"Oh my gosh!" I said. "We haven't picked a name for the baby! It has to be about six months now!" I was totally freaking out right now.

"Honey what do you want to name it, boy or girl?" Chad asked calming me down.

"Devin? Braelyn?" I asked.

"Those are awesome names, honey!" Chad enthused.

"Thanks, I thought of those like right now. I think Devin would be a good girl, and boy name. But Braelyn is such a good girls name. I just don't know what to choose!" I whined, sulking.

"Sunshine we have a long time yet to choose, you can make the decision when it is actually time to have the baby. Don't stress yourself more then you already have." Chad told me as he gently caressed my belly.

"Fine." I sighed getting up for the day.

**AN: This is not going to be a very long chapter a thousand words at least. Sorry about that ****L **

I was walking down the street, away from everything in my house. Why I wanted too, I didn't know. But I did, I wanted to think. I guessed. I saw Tawni walking down the street as well, and stopped.

"Hey Tawn!" I said enthusiastically.

"Hey Girl! What's up?" Tawni asked, stopping to talk to me.

"Nothing much. Just walking around Hollywood to clear my head. So much stress is coming from the baby, and the wedding I cant even think strait!" I said.

"Oh well honey, you will be stressed relieved once all this stuff is over with and you are finally Sonny Allison Monroe Cooper! You know everything will stop, well except for the baby. You will still have a couple months have that to go." Tawni said, laughing a little.

"Ya, I will still have the baby nagging, and kicking when I am trying to sleep, and I am so exhausted in the morning I can barely walk. Chad gets to stay sleeping till god knows when!" I said getting angry again.

"Sonny! Stop! It will all be over soon! Just take one step at a time. Right now it is your wedding then it is getting a name for your baby. And then have the thing! It isn't that hard," Tawni said.

"Fine, I guess your right. Thanks. Well Tawn I have to go, I think Chad will want me home sooner or later. And maybe he will even have something planned for me, who knows." I said smiling.

"Have fun girl! I am going for another shopping spree. I haven't had one for awhile." Tawni explained.

"Have fun, see you later." I said happily walking in the direction Tawni had came. I walked all the way to my car stopping and getting in. I started my engine looking at my phone there were two missed calls. And they were all from guess who, Chad. I laughed pressing call on his name.

"Du du du du du du du du." I sang while I waited for Chad to answer his phone.

"Hello M'lady." Chad said like he was the happiest and awesome person in the world.

"Hello, M'chad. What did you want that you had to phone twice for?" I asked.

"Ohh well I wanted to know where my Sunshine was. Speaking of, where are you?" He asked.

"Just walking around town. I found Tawni and was talking to her for the past ten minutes, then I walked the distance to the car, and well now I am talking with you." I explained.

"Interesting. Well get home soon, I have a surprise for you! It was very surprising when I found it on our front porch. I little. Anyways get home soon!" Chad told me.

"Ok honey, I will be home in fifteen to twenty minutes!" I told him, hanging up my phone.

I drove in silence, with no one but my very own baby to talk to. It was lonely no talking with anyone, but I guess it was worth it, not talking, meant being able to think for myself.

I got home, and went inside the house. I looked around, seeing no sign of Chad. I went outside, to see him in a hot tub, that I had no idea we had.

"What….." I couldn't finish.

"That is what the surprise was.. I just got it all set up, just in time to get my shorts, and get in the hot tub before you got home. I had exactly thirty seconds to spare." Chad explained.

"You got us a hot tub!" I asked.

"Yes, honey. Happy wedding present!" He told me getting out being all wet and hugging me. I tried to get away from his wetness, but there was. "Go get your bikini, and get in here!"

I walked away into the house, up the stairs and into our bedroom. I got my bathing suite, getting to on, and running down the stairs, stopping half way because I was getting tired. I walked out, and walked towards the hot tub. I got in and sat beside my soon to be husband!

**AN: Sorry for the short update! But I needed it to be short so I could write the wedding next chapter. But still, please read and review! Next chapter is sadly the last! SO SAD! But, please tell what your favourite story is by me, TheAwesomeGurl180! I would like to hear that. Thank you for being such wonderful reviewers! I love it all, and I love you all! Please review, and good bye! J **


	23. Your My Forever Now

*Day Of Wedding, With All Pressure*

I woke to my surrounding's, no baby kicking, and wonderful fiancée laying beside me, and the wonderfulness of the sun shining in my eyes. I looked over at Chad, and smiled. He sleeped so peacefully. It hurt to wake him up! But sadly I did, and he never looked happier.

"Is today the day?" He asked.

I nodded, not all the excited but more nervous then I have ever been in my life. "Today is the day where we will be announced man and wife. Are you ready for this?" I asked.

"Yes, I will always be ready to marry the woman I love. And just for your information that woman is you! My sunshine!" I smiled, kissing him gently and passionately. "I love it when you kiss me! It feels so soft, and wonderful!"

"Well your not to bad yourself. But you don't get to kiss me, and I don't get to kiss you at all today until we are told we can kiss. I am sure you can wait till two thirty or whenever." I told him smirking.

"Haha, you so funny honey." He said. "Hey see what I did there?" He asked. I nodded chuckling to myself. I walked into the bathroom, and Chad followed me. I started to undress when I realised he was in there.

"What are you doing here? I am having a shower if you cannot realise that…" I said, putting a towel over my body.

"Ya, but I want to have a shower with you! We have never done that before!" Chad whined. I looked at him sadly.

"Well too bad, I'm just kidding. I wont make you leave. Yet.., if you bug me then your gone. Got it? No one, or nothing will take my anger away from me today." I explained.

"YAY!" Chad said as we got into the shower, and began washing and everything else.

Once we got out of the shower I walked out of the bathroom, while he was doing his hair like he did everyday. I went downstairs, realising I was hungry, and so was the baby. I got an apple, and some other healthy fruits that I have been eating for the past month now. Not wanting to get anymore fat, my dress fitted perfectly. I looked at the time, it was time to get to the place to get all make-up and hair, and everything else done. I sighed going back up the stairs to get Chad. We left, locking the door, driving to the area of the wedding. I saw that all my brides maids, Ect where already there. They were swarming around me, asking what I was feeling right now, and everything else. I tried to push them away but it was impossible. I just started to tolerate it.

Michelle looked at me proudly. "Good job! I have said everything I've wanted to say to you, twice. I am sure you don't want me to say it all again, twice in one day. But, I am proud of you. Seeing that something didn't happen before the day of the wedding that caused it to be called off, really makes me proud of you! I love you Sonny, you and Chad will always have a special place in my heart. And now so will Junior."

"Thanks mom, I wish my real mom was here right now to see me embarking on my new life, with a wonderful husband that I will soon have, and a wonderful child that I will soon have. I miss her so much. I wish she didn't have to die!" I said, starting to cry. Michelle wrapped her arms around me.

"Sonny it isn't your fault your parents are dead. You know that they died from a horrible car accident. And you know that they are with you here today! Not able to see, but in your heart. That is all that is needed, if you can feel them. You know they are here, with you through this great adventure called life." she said.

"Thanks! You always know the right things to say!" I said hugging her. I looked at the expression on Tawni's face indicating it was time to get ready. I smiled and walked over to the rest of the group.

I helped the flower girls April and her sister get their dresses on, then I sent them to get their hair done. I moved onto Amy, she looked so pretty in her knee length purple dress. I looked at Tawni, she was sitting on the couch by Michelle, they were talking. I smiled at them then I turned to Sam, and motioned of her to come over to me. I grabbed her dress and got her to step inside of it. She too looked gorgeous in her knee length purple dress. She went t sit by Amy before getting their hair done. I signalled for Tawni: my best friend to come over here. I grabbed her dress, it was different from the others. Since she was the maid of honour I picked out an better dress for her. It was still knee length, and purple. It wasn't plain like the others. This one was different. It was a strapless, and, it was a simple dress that you could wear to any type of wedding, but the way Tawni wore it, made it look better. I looked at her, happily.

"You look gorgeous! Here are your shoes, and go wait by our friends!" I told her. Then looked at Michelle. "Come here now." I told her, getting her dress off the couch beside me.

I started to put it on. This dress was purple, but it went all the way down to the floor, it was a simple floor length dress, two straps that went right across her shoulders. I got her black heals that went great with the dress, and she went to sit by everyone else. By now the flower girls had their hair done, and make-up. Only a little bit of make-up done on them. Just lip gloss, and a little eye shadow. I went in front of Tawni, to do her make-up. I grabbed the light purple eye shadow, applying it her eyes, a thin layer that looked wonderful on her. Then I grabbed her glossy pink lip gloss, and put a little on her lips, making them sparkle. I grabbed her black eyeliner, putting a small layer of that on as well. Last to come was the mascara, I put enough on that it was noticeable. She looked absolutely stunning right now. She was stunning. Wonderful!

Everyone looked at Tawni and they had there mouths open, she went over to the hair styler, to get her hair curled and put into a bun that looked elegant, and fashionable.

Michelle came over to me, so she could get her make-up done. I smiled, telling her not to talk. I put on a nice red lip-gloss on her lips, not to much, but not to little, just perfect. Then once I was done that I grabbed the eyeliner, putting a very small layer of that on. Michelle didn't like eyeliner, but I made her have a little bit on. After that was done I put a little bit of darkish, lightish brown eye shadow on her eyes, saving the mascara for last. She looked wonderful when I was done with her. Everyone else had their make-up done, and now they were all getting their hair done. I waited till everyone was done, so I could get my dress and make-up/hair done.

Tawni grabbed my dress from the hanger by the change room just for me. The dress was long and white, with a white sash just under the bust. The strapless gown has a white flower embellishment on one end of the sash. It flowed gently over my growing baby bump, creating a beautiful silhouette.

I started to get my dress on, with the help of my wonderful friends, and a perfect step mother. The dress went right over my growing baby bump, making it look more beautiful as ever. The shoes Tawni had picked out for me, they were a silver. They were an opened toe shoe, a medium length heal, making me look taller then I ever was. With the opened toe, my toenails, they were a gorgeous blue that matched everything about my dress. The jewellery that I picked out to go with my dress, was a simple string of pearls.

I wore a small delicate diamond drop earring.

My hair was curled perfectly. No hair strait, all curly. I had it put up into a bun, having it drape down a little making it look as if it was up, and down. My bangs were curled, and left down hugging my face. On top of everything, there was a yellow flower, putting everything together.

While I was getting my hair done, Tawni started on my make-up.

Tawni grabbed the brown eye shadow, applying some to my eyelids, then put a layer of eyeliner on. After that she put my mascara on, and now I was done.

I looked at myself in the mirror, I couldn't believe this was happening. I couldn't believe I could be so beautiful. I looked at the time. It was time. I could hear the music start to play for the flower girls. They went out, next the brides maids, and maid of honour, then Michelle, after her I walked out and waited for my step dad. He walked up right behind me, while the bride maids, and maid of honour where getting ready to leave. I turned around, and smiled. I jumped up to hug him, more nervous then ever. My step mom went down the isle. After she left. The 'Here Comes The Bride' song came on. And me and my step father started down the isle. Everyone standing up to few the bride and father walking down the isle.

I stood, right in front, as he took my hands. We looked at the Priest.

"We are gathered here today in holy matrimony. To make Sonny Allison Monroe, and Chad Dylan Cooper newly weds." He explained. "I understand you guys wrote your own vows, I would like it if you read them to everyone now."

I cleared my throat. "I am marrying the man of my dreams. Chad Dylan Cooper. He is taking me to be his wife. He is the best guy I have ever met. Knowing we have had some fights in our childhood, I still love him. I will always love him, he is the guy for me. I love how he has these sapphire blue eyes, that whenever I look into them, I fall in love with him all over again, no matter what happens. He is the one, the only and my forever." I looked into Chad's eyes, I knew they were welling.

"Sonny Monroe, or shall I say Sonny Allison Monroe. There is many things I could say about her, but it would take all day, so I will just tell you a few things I love about her. How when she is about to cry, her eyes are welling like a little baby's. How when she is happy she makes everyone else happy too. Which is what I really love about her. I love her, and I love that we are going to have a baby together. You are the one, and I will never have it any different way. You are the only girl I will ever love, and well that is final."

I smiled at Chad. The priest went on.

"Now, if anyone has any problems with these two fine people getting married, please speak now, or forever hold your peace." He said.

No one said anything, I was all giddy inside.

"Now, if you could please exchange the rings on the provided finger." He suggested. I took my ring for him, and put it on the right finger, Chad did the same thing. I looked at my ring, it was wonderful.

"Now you may kiss the bride." He said. Chad leant in, and kissed me passionately.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Me and Chad ran down the isle, and out of the church for a breather before everyone came out. I smiled, as my step mom, and step dad came out. They hugged us both, before saying " We love you both. Don't ruin it." Smiled, then walked away where one of my Bestfriends Alisa was standing.

"Hey, sorry you couldn't be a brides maid or anything. I love you, and I miss you so much." I told her, sorry for everything.

"It's ok, I came over here to congratulate you." She said. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks." We hugged, and she left into her car.

After everyone else came and said their congratulations, me and Chad made our way home to spend some time together before the dance started.

I walked through the house, toward the living room. I sat down on the couch, Chad sat beside me.

"You looked beautiful today." Chad told me, lovingly.

"You didn't look to bad yourself." I remarked.

"Very funny my wife." Chad said, making me giggle a little bit.

"I cant believe we are actually married, thinking how young I am right now, it amazes me. I am 21 years old, and I am five months pregnant, and married to the man I love!" I told him taking his hand.

"But I am happy it happened so fast. Then I wouldn't have to wait to be with my woman for the rest of my life, and having a mini Chad and Sonny would be the icing on top of the cake."

"Yes, yes I guess it is. I love you Chad Dylan Cooper." I smiled.

"I love you Sonny Allison Monroe Cooper." He smiled back.

"Well I decided my name is going to be Sonny Allison Cooper." I told him. The expression on his face was wonderful, and beautiful.

"You taking only my last name?" He asked.

"Yes, because that my fine feathered friend is how much I am in love with you. I want everyone to know that you are the one I am married too, and not my last name wont do that." I explained.

"I love you!"

"I love you more!"

I drove back to the place we had the wedding. I was wearing again my wedding dress, and everything else I was wearing before. When we got our of the car, we were getting mobbed by all our friends and family. We made our way to head table where best mans, and bride maids were already sitting.

We sat in the two spots that were left side by side. The priest came up to the stand.

"It is time for the supper, then following that will be the dance. I have a couple words to say before we start supper. First of all, May 19th is the day you two lovely people will share forever. Second, I hope you all have a wonderful rest of the day. Two tables go at a time, starting with head table then first table, and going on from there. Have a wonderful rest of the day." Me, Chad and everyone else headed to the back of the room where the buffet was. We all got our food, and came back to our table and starting to eat.

After everyone was talking, me and Chad were called to the center of the dance floor. The song 'My Everything' by 98 Degrees, came on and we started the dance of the bride and groom. After this everyone just kept dancing and having a good time, this it had to be the best day of my life. I will never forget this day no matter what happens. And I hope my baby, will find a guy just like Chad, just as handsome, and just as wonderful.

Something that I will always cherish.

Me and Chad got home and decided to go to bed after a wonderful day. After having a wonderful husband, that I will always love.

**AN: So This story is officially over. But, I already have an idea for the sequel. I might need help finding the title for it. Here is what the sequel is about: Chad And Sonny are getting ready to have their child knows what child's name is already. They are going to start their family and everything. They grow up ect. So please find me a title if you can that would be greatly appreiacated. If I like the title, and it goes good with my story I will use it and put a shout out for whoever wins. And if I come up with one myself, then I wont. Plane in simple. Well hope you loved this story, and please review this chapter. Hope you enjoyed this story, and not had any problems with it. **


	24. Author Note

**AN: Hey guys this is the author note for what the title to the sequel is. It is called 'Love You Forever' And I am posting chapter 1 today. And I will hopefully post chapter 2 tomorrow. But as you are all aware I am in the process of moving, and well I don't have internet yet. But please read and review the new story. I hope you all like it! ****J**


End file.
